We are REDFOX
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau laki-laki bishounen yang membantuku tadi termasuk anggota Geng Sekolah bernama Redfox. Teman sekamarku cerita, mereka adalah murid-murid yang paling disegani di Junius Gakuen. Saat bertemu empat anggota Redfox secara langsung, aku pun mengerti alasannya. Mereka-terutama sang Ketua-memiliki aura yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. /Don't Like, Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Awal bulan Mei tahun ini, aku resmi menjadi siswa Junius Gakuen[1]. Sebuah sekolah berasrama yang lumayan terkenal di PLANT. Sebelumnya aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku di December City yang masih termasuk dalam wilayah PLANT. Tapi begitu mendapat tawaran beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sana, aku langsung mengambilnya. Ah, tanpa beasiswa pun sebenarnya aku bisa mendaftar di Junius Gakuen, hanya saja aku tak mau pergi jauh dari Mama.

Oh oke, terdengar seperti anak mami, ya?

Yah, memang sejak lahir aku dekat dengan Mama.

Salahkan Papa yang terlalu sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai Jenderal Besar ZAFT.

Hari ini aku akan memulai hidup mandiriku di Junius Gakuen. Ah, aku jadi berpikir, bagaimana siswa-siswi di sana, ya? Apa mereka akan baik padaku seperti temanku di December Koukou[2] atau tidak. Rasa takut memang sempat kurasakan, tapi langsung kutepis. Ugh, kenapa aku terlihat seperti laki-laki pengecut?

Setelah satu jam perjalanan dari bandara, akhirnya aku sampai di Junius Gakuen.

Aku pun keluar dari taksi seraya membayar tagihan. "_Thank you_."

"_You're welcome_." Sang supir tersenyum dan membungkuk sebelum pergi.

Senyum simpul tak bisa kutahan lagi. "Jadi ini Junius Gakuen? _Omoshiroi desu ne_...[3]"

* * *

**Gundam SEED/Destiny **Disclaimer by **Sunrise &amp; Bandai (N**ot** M**ine**!)**

**We are Redfox **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T s**emi **M**

**Genre : G**eneral**, S**chool Life**, F**riendship**, D**rama**, R**omance** (J**ust** a l**ittle**?)**

**Pairing : All Pairing**

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, A**U**, I**ncest** (I h**ave** a r**eason** f**or** i**t**), S**ho**-A**i** (M**aybe**?), T**ypos**, **etc**. **

**Summary :** Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau laki-laki bishounen yang membantuku tadi termasuk anggota Geng Sekolah bernama Redfox. Teman sekamarku cerita, mereka adalah murid-murid yang paling disegani di Junius Gakuen. Saat bertemu empat anggota Redfox secara langsung, aku pun mengerti alasannya. Mereka-terutama sang Ketua-memiliki aura yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. /Don't Like, Don't Read.

* * *

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Haaah, padahal sudah bertanya pada lima orang yang kutemui tadi, tapi kenapa belum sampai-sampai juga di ruang administrasi dan staf? Dan lagi-lagi aku menangkap basah beberapa murid yang menatapku aneh lalu berbisik 'siapa dia?' pada temannya yang lain. Oh ayolah, namanya juga anak baru dan belum diberikan seragam sekolah karena baru besok aku mulai ikut KBM (Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar).

Mataku menelusuri denah sekolah yang kupegang sedari tadi sambil sesekali menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. "_Etoo[4]_, dari sini berarti..."

Seseorang menepuk bahu kananku, reflek aku berbalik.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Bantuan datang! Aku tersenyum ramah pada laki-laki di hadapanku karena sudah menawarkan bantuan. Sejenak kupandangi seragam yang dikenakannya. Seragam Junius Gakuen setahuku _blazer_-nya berwarna biru muda dengan garis putih di sudut-sudutnya, serta dasi motif garis-garis berwarna merah-putih. Berbeda sekali dengannya yang memakai _blazer_ berwarna merah dengan garis berwarna emas, serta celana berwarna senada dengan _blazer_. Mungkinkah laki-laki ini sedang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler? Atau dia seorang _senpai _yang masuk di kelas spesial?

"Ehem. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Eh? A-a, _etoo_... saya siswa baru di sini dan ingin mengurus keperluan administrasi saya."

Ia tersenyum tipis dan membuat wajahnya terlihat... err, cantik? _Bishounen ka[5]_?

"_Sou ka_...[6] Kalau begitu, biar kuantar ke ruang administrasi dan staf. Lewat sini."

Kami pun berjalan melewati koridor yang lumayan ramai, mengingat saat ini jam istirahat pertama. Aku menatap laki-laki berambut _auburn_ yang berjalan beriringan di sebelah kiriku. "Mm, sebelumnya terima kasih karena mau mengantarku. Tapi... apa ruang administrasi buka saat jam istirahat?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, karena biasanya siswa-siswi yang bermasalah dengan administrasinya hanya bisa datang ke sana tiap jam istirahat," jawabnya sambil mengajakku belok ke kanan.

"_Sou... desu ka_." Aku mengangguk sedikit dan tak ada pembicaraan lagi setelahnya.

Begitu kami sampai di tempat tujuan, ia bertanya padaku. "Kau... dari sekolah mana?"

"December Koukou."

"Eeeh... December Koukou _ka_..." Ia mendesah malas.

"Memang ada masalah apa dengan hal itu?" tanyaku dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Laki-laki itu ingin beranjak pergi dari hadapanku sambil menyahuti pertanyaanku. "Aa, kudengar December Koukou baru saja memenangkan Kejuaraan Basket tingkat nasional." Ia sempat tersenyum sebelum berbalik sepenuhnya membelakangiku. Sontak aku langsung membungkukkan badan. "_Arigatou gozaimashita, Senpai[7]_!"

Kulihat gerakannya terhenti untuk beberapa detik lalu berjalan kembali dengan tangan kanan melambai padaku. Tak mau membuang waktuku dengan percuma, aku pun masuk ke dalam ruangan. "_Shitsurei shimasu[8]_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 A.M. saat aku selesai memasukkan semua pakaian yang kubawa ke dalam lemari. Aku menengok ke arah laki-laki berambut hijau muda yang menjadi teman sekamarku. Nampaknya ia tengah serius membaca majalah. Mungkin sekarang di belakang kepalaku ada satu tetes air sebesar jagung yang turun sedikit begitu melihatnya. _Maji ka yo[9]_? Sampai seserius itu baca majalah porno?

_Tap, tap, tap._ Aku melangkah mendekatinya yang berbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Nicol, aku sudah selesai merapihkan pakaianku," kataku mengintrupsi.

"Oh, oke. Kalau gitu, ayo kita ke kantin, Athrun!"

Ia tersenyum lebar padaku dan tentu kubalas anggukan kecil disertai senyum ramah seperti biasanya. Aku sangat bersyukur dalam hati karena mendapat teman sekamar yang baik dan mudah akrab seperti Nicol Amalfi. "Oh iya, aku jadi teringat sesuatu," kataku memulai pembicaraan.

"Soal?" tanya Nicol balik sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana biru muda dengan motif kotak-kotak bergaris putih.

"Apa di sekolah ini ada kelas spesial?"

"Spesial?" Ekspresi bingung tercetak jelas di wajah Nicol.

Aku mengangguk sedikit dan memulai ceritaku saat bertemu bishounen tadi. "Iya, ada seorang laki-laki berparas cantik yang membantuku ke ruang administrasi, tapi seragamnya berbeda sekali dengan seragam yang kau pakai," jelasku.

"Oh, mungkin yang kau maksud itu Redfox?"

Huh? "Redfox? Geng sekolah ini, ya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," sahut Nicol yang terdengar ragu.

"Redfox... Tapi kenapa harus pakai seragam yang berbeda? Terlihat sekali ada kesenjangan sosial di sekolah ini," ungkapku memberikan komentar.

Nicol hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan lebih dulu dariku. "Athrun, soal Redfox... lebih baik kau menjauh dari mereka." Ucapannya membuatku bingung dan berhenti melangkah. Sebelum bertanya, ia kembali berucap. "Terutama Ketuanya karena dia memegang kendali atas semua murid di Junius Gakuen. Sekali kau berbuat salah atau yang menurut mereka melanggar peraturan sekolah, kau akan disiksa habis-habisan oleh semua murid."

"Pfft!" Mendengar penjelasannya, tentu langsung membuatku menahan tawa.

"O-oi! Aku serius, Athrun!" seru Nicol dengan wajah kesal.

Aku berusaha berhenti tertawa. "Oh, oke, oke. Jadi, laki-laki itu termasuk anggota Redfox?"

"Iya. Kalau kau bilang _bishounen_, kemungkinan yang kau maksud itu Ketuanya."

"Ketua!?" pekikku. Kini Nicol yang tertawa melihat ekspresiku. "Hei!"

"Ahaha, _mengo, mengo[10]_. Muka kagetmu lucu, sih! Ahaha!"

"Terserah deh." Aku pun berjalan mendahului Nicol yang masih kesusahan untuk berhenti tertawa. Ketuanya _bishounen_ yang itu? Padahal baru hari ini aku pindah ke sini, tapi sudah bertemu Ketua Geng Redfox yang katanya disegani murid-murid Junius Gakuen. Tiba-tiba sebuah _blazer_ menutupi kedua bahuku. Aku yang kaget langsung menengok dan terlihat Nicol tengah tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak mau teman sekamarku kena masalah karena tidak pakai seragam."

Tangan kananku meninju pelan lengan kirinya lalu tertawa.

"Mereka juga pasti sudah tahu kalau aku ini anak baru yang belum dapat seragam."

"Tinjuanmu lumayan, Athrun," komentar Nicol sambil mengusap lengannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di kantin. Teman sekamarku itu langsung melesat ke konter untuk mengambil makan siang, sedang aku disuruh mencari meja dan kursi kosong. "_Are[11]_? Hampir semua meja sudah ditempati," gumamku. Ah! Masih ada satu yang kosong! Segera kutempati meja tersebut sebelum orang lain mengambilnya. Lima menit kemudian, di nampan yang Nicol bawa, ada dua porsi makan siang dan segelas air putih. "Kok minumnya cuma satu?" tanyaku.

"Aku lebih suka minum jus jeruk kalengan."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih."

"Aku beli jus dulu," pamitnya dan dijawab anggukan olehku.

Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutku. "Kurasa porsinya terlalu banyak," keluhku seraya memandangi sekitar. Ternyata memang porsinya sama. "'Empat sehat' semua lagi menunya. Pasti kalau sarapan jadi 'empat sehat lima sempurna' karena ada susu," keluhku, lagi. Jadi ini yang namanya tinggal di sekolah berasrama. Ah, tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, aku takkan mengambil beasiswa ini.

"Penyesalan memang data—"

"—KAU PUNYA MATA TIDAK SIH!?"

Sebuah teriakan keras membuatku—juga seluruh murid yang ada di sekitar kantin—menengok pada sumber suara. Kedua mataku terbelalak melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan berpakaian sama seperti _bishounen_ yang kutemui tadi pagi ingin memukul Nicol. Di sekitar kaki mereka ada sekaleng jus jeruk—yang kemungkinan milik Nicol—tergeletak dan mengeluarkan isinya. Pasti Nicol tidak sengaja menumpahkannya di baju laki-laki itu. Aku tak bisa tinggal diam, tentu saja. Namun saat aku ingin mendekat, seseorang lainnya datang—ah tidak! Ada dua orang yang datang—dan entah kenapa kedatangannya membuatku tak bisa bergerak dari tempatku berada.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, Shinn. Sampai kapan kau mau membesar-besarkan masalah kecil seperti ini?" Untuk sesaat, aku seperti terhipnotis oleh kewibawaannya yang terpancar jelas dari nada bicaranya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Shinn itu mendengus kesal dan tidak jadi memukul Nicol.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Nicol Amalfi?" tanya laki-laki berambut coklat.

Ia tersenyum lembut pada Nicol dan terdengar beberapa teriakan histeris dari para siswi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Samar-samar bisa kulihat Nicol tersenyum mengejek.

Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak, ya? pikirku.

"Seperti biasa, ya? Selalu memasang senyum palsu di hadapan semua orang."

"Eh?" Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku melihatnya. Nicol mau cari masalah dengan Geng Redfox yang itu? Sekarang aku jadi bingung, tadi disuruh untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan mereka tapi sekarang anak itu malah mau cari masalah dengan Redfox. Oke, aku mengaku, keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipisku karena bisa kurasakan atmosfer di kantin jadi lebih berat dan err, menakutkan?

"Beruntung sekali aku bisa melihatmu, Nicol. Kau tahu? Kau satu-satunya _hater_ Redfox yang masih bisa bertahan di sini sekarang," sahut orang tersebut sambil menyeringai.

Bisa kulihat rasa benci menguar dari tubuh Nicol. "Sampai kapan pun aku akan jadi _hater_ Redfox! Camkan itu baik-baik!" Ia menengok ke arahku sebentar, bermaksud mengajakku pergi dari kantin sepertinya. Tapi... aku sama sekali tak bisa bergerak dari posisiku. Entah kenapa seperti ada rantai yang mengikat di kedua kaki.

_Deg!_ Jantungku berdebar keras.

Aku bisa merasakan aura yang tak asing bagiku.

Wajahku terangkat setelah menatap kedua kakiku yang membeku.

Mata _emerald_-ku bertabrakan dengan iris mata berwarna _amber_ yang menatapku tajam layaknya seekor singa yang sudah menemukan mangsanya. "Athrun! Ayo keluar dari kantin!" Aku berdencih dalam hati, kalau bisa sih juga sudah sedari tadi aku keluar kantin. Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan semua anggota tubuhku dan tanpa sadar terus menatap ke arahnya. Ke arah laki-laki bermata _amber_ yang juga sedang menatapku.

"Athrun!" Nada kesal jelas terdengar dari panggilan Nicol.

Iya, iya! Aku dengar itu! Tch!

"Shinn, kembali ke kelasmu," perintah laki-laki itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan dibalas dengusan sebal dari laki-laki yang selalu dipanggil dengan nama Shinn tersebut.

Saat kami tidak bertatapan lagi, tubuhku bisa kugerakkan kembali.

"Cagalli-_sama[12]_ tidak makan siang?" tanya seorang siswi yang berada tak jauh dari laki-laki bermata _amber_ dan berambut pirang itu.

Aku terdiam dan masih memandanginya secara lekat.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku sudah makan siang dengan Kira."

Tertegun, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan begitu mendengar ucapannya.

Beberapa detik yang lalu suaranya masih terdengar berat dan penuh ancaman, lalu dengan cepat berubah jadi lebih ramah dan lembut. Eh? _Seiyuu ka[13]_? Aa, _iya[14]_. Pasti bukan. Bukan hanya dari nadanya yang berubah, tapi ekspresinya pun juga. Bahkan ia tersenyum dan membuat kantin heboh dengan teriakan histeris para siswi.

Senyumnya... manis.

Tanpa sadar aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali.

"Sadar, Athrun. Cagalli Hibiki itu laki-laki."

Dan entah sejak kapan Nicol sudah berada di samping kiriku.

Ah, aku juga baru sadar kalau laki-laki bishounen itu juga ada di kantin dan tengah berdiri di samping laki-laki yang ingin memukul Nicol tadi. Ia tersenyum kecil padaku, tapi tak bisa kupungkiri kalau ia terlihat tengah menahan tawa. Terdengar tawa dari laki-laki berambut coklat. Aku melotot ke arahnya. Dia menertawaiku, kan!?

Setelah puas tertawa, ia menatapku dengan wajah serius.

"Kau tak mau 'kan dianggap _gay_? Lebih baik kau menjauh dari Cagalli."

Huh? Cagalli? Maksudnya laki-laki yang senyumnya manis itu, bukan?

Mereka—yang kuyakini anggota geng Redfox—berjalan keluar kantin setelah laki-laki bernama Cagalli Hibiki itu mengambil kaleng jus jeruk milik Nicol yang sudah kosong dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di dekat pintu keluar. Kupandangi siswa-siswi yang masih memandangi pintu keluar tersebut, lalu terdengar suara pujian-pujian dari mereka seperti 'Cagalli-_sama_ kereeen', 'senyumnya semanis gula', 'wajahnya seperti malaikat berwujud manusia', dan lain sebagainya. Aku bergedik ngeri karena bukan hanya para siswi yang berdecak penuh kagum seperti itu, tapi para siswa juga.

Kulihat Nicol kembali berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapanku.

"Bagaimana bisa... aku bertemu laki-laki sepertinya?" gumamku bingung.

Terdengar suara mendecih dari Nicol. "Jika laki-laki yang kau maksud itu adalah laki-laki berambut pirang panjang dan dikuncir mirip Ran Mouri dari Detective Conan, dialah Ketua Redfox. Cagalli Hibiki, salah satu murid istimewa yang diundang secara langsung oleh _Gakuen-chou[15]_ ke sini," ceritanya padaku dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal. Kesal, mungkin? "Dengan sekali lihat, kau pasti menyadarinya 'kan, Athrun?"

"Soal apa?"

"Cagalli... bukan manusia biasa."

"..." Bukan... manusia biasa_... _Sejenak aku kembali teringat kejadian di mana tubuhkku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali begitu ia menatapku. Mataku tertutup sejenak kemudian duduk di atas kursi. Ah, aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi masih dalam posisi berdiri tegak. "Tidak juga," sahutku sekenanya.

*****REDFOX*****

Di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan "REDFOX" pada pintunya, dua dari empat laki-laki yang sempat membuat heboh seisi kantin tadi tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan bernama lengkap Shinn Asuka berstatus sebagai siswa kelas 1-2 sekaligus Sekretaris dalam Redfox tersebut terus saja misuh-misuh tidak jelas. Sedang laki-laki satunya—sebut saja Cagalli Hibiki—tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari besar yang ada di pojok ruangan. Tak lama kemudian, ia melempar sebuah kemeja putih polos pada Shinn.

"Ganti bajumu, aku tidak mau kau sakit," perintah Cagalli.

Dengan sigap Shinn menangkap kemeja tersebut. "_Sankyuu[16]_."

Saat sang sekretaris berganti baju, Cagalli kembali melakukan kegiatan sebelumnya yang sempat tertunda setelah mendengar 'Shinn mencari masalah di kantin', yaitu membaca buku dongeng di atas kursi berlabel "_Kaichou[17]_" di belakang kursinya. Ekspresi Cagalli tampak serius, seolah ia tengah mengikuti ujian kelulusan sekolah dan tentu membuat Shinn menatapnya heran yang entah sudah keberapa kali ia lakukan. "Kau tidak bosan, Cagalli?" tanya Shinn seraya melipat kemejanya yang kotor secara asal.

"Kenapa harus bosan?" tanyanya balik tanpa menoleh.

"Ditanya malah balik bertanya."

Pandangan dingin dan menusuk tertuju pada Shinn. Tapi nampaknya laki-laki itu sudah kebal dengan tatapan tersebut dan sibuk mengancingi kemeja putih milik Cagalli yang dipinjamkan untuknya. "Oh iya, aku baru sadar. Sepertinya laki-laki yang bersama Nicol tadi itu anak baru yang diceritakan _Gakuen-chou_ kemarin."

"Hm." Terdengar suara halaman buku yang dibalik.

"_Maji ka yo_... Dicuekin lagi..." pundung Shinn.

_Ckleeek._ Pintu ruangan terbuka, terlihat dua laki-laki lainnya masuk.

Laki-laki bernama Kira Hibiki yang menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua Redfox dan berstatus sebagai kakak kembaran tidak identik Cagalli itu menyodorkan tiga buah buku bertema fantasi pada sang adik. Ia tersenyum kecil atau bisa dibilang tengah menahan tawa? Terlihat laki-laki berambut auburn dan berparas cantik juga sedang menahan tawa.

Kedua alis Cagalli mengkerut melihatnya. "Apa ada yang lucu, Kira, Rey?"

"Penggemarmu akan bertambah, Cagalli," sahut si _bishounen_, Rey Za Burrel.

"Huh?" Terlihat jelas bahwa Cagalli kebingungan dengan ucapan Rey.

_Cup._ Sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat di pipi kanan Cagalli dan langsung membuatnya menengok pada laki-laki beriris mata _amethyst_ itu yang masih tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia mengambil tiga buah buku yang diambilkan Kira dari kamar mereka seraya berucap, "Terima kasih." Mata _amber_-nya menatap ketiga laki-laki yang masih betah berdiri tegak di posisinya secara bergantian.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Cagalli?" tanya Shinn yang tumben-tumbennya peka.

"Mulai sekarang," Cagalli berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "awasi gerak-geriknya."

Rey dan Shinn menyeringai kecil. "_Wakarimashita[18], Kaichou_," sahut mereka.

"Seperti yang kau mau, Cagalli," bisik Kira sebelum mencium Cagalli lagi, tepat di bibir.

Cagalli sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis dengan sejuta arti.

**To Be Continued**

**Perkenalkan, nama saya Oto Ichiiyan. Pen name-nya kelewat aneh ya? ._. Panggil saya Ichi saja, biar enak didengar. Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom GSD. Yaaah, saya juga baru tahu tentang anime-nya baru-baru ini setelah beli DVD-nya. Ternyata anime-nya bagus walau tema yang diusung cukup berat. Dan couple yang paling saya dukung Athrun dan Cagalli, sekarang jadi couple straight favorit saya. :)**

**Saya me-replace chapter 1 dan menambahkan translate-nya sesuai permintaan reviewers dan readers. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam men-translate kata-kata di atas. ._. **

**Cukup segitu aja ceritanya tentang saya.**

**Mohon bantuannya, senpai, readers! **

**See You Next Time!**

1 Sekolah Junius [lebih tepatnya SMA Junius]

2 SMA December [Koukou berarti SMA]

3 Menarik ya... [biasanya para chara di anime nyebut kata ini sewaktu menemukan hal yang menarik perhatiannya]

4 Itu... [kadang digunakan untuk mengawali pertanyaan yang—mungkin—akan mengganggu aktivitas atau menyinggung perasaan orang lain

5 Laki-laki cantikkah? ["bishounen" itu julukan bagi laki-laki yang memiliki wajah cantik, saya pernah ketemu kata "bijin" di kamus yang berarti cantik sedang "shounen" dikhususkan untuk sebutan laki-laki selain "otoko"]

6 Begitu... ["sou ka", "sou desu ka", "sou desu ne" memiliki arti yang sama, letak perbedaannya hanya pada pelafalan. Oh iya, mungkin kebanyakan orang memakai kata "sou desu ka" dengan nada ragu]

7 Terima kasih, Kakak! ["Senpai" berarti kakak kelas dan "arigatou gozaimashita" merupakan kalimat lampau "arigatou gozaimasu"]

8 Permisi! [sering diucapkan sebelum membuka pintu rumah orang lain]

9 Serius? [arti kasarnya kurang lebih "seriusan lo?"]

10 Maaf, maaf! [kata "gomen" yang dibalik dan dibaca "menggo", bagi yang suka KnB pasti pernah denger Kantoku ngucapin kata itu]

11 Eh? [kurang lebih artinya seperti itu, sering diucapin saat menemukan sesuatu]

12 [sebutan kepada seseorang yang dihormati, keseringan suffix '-sama' dipakai untuk Dewa]

13 Seorang dubberkah? [soal seiyuu pasti nggak asing di telinga, yaitu pengisi suara di anime-anime dsb]

14 Aa, tidak. [selain kata "iya" juga ada kata "iie" yang berarti sama yaitu tidak]

15 Kepala Sekolah [kata akhiran "chou" berarti orang tersebut memiliki jabatan tinggi]

16 Thanks [pelafalan "thanks" orang Jepang]

17 Ketua [seringnya panggilan tersebut ditujukan untuk Ketua OSIS]

18 Aku mengerti ["wakarimashita" merupakan kata lampau "wakarimasu" yang berarti mengerti]


	2. Chapter 2

"Terima kasih telah mempercayakan kami untuk jasa pengiriman Anda," ujar dua orang pekerja pengiriman barang yang kusewa. Aku membungkukkan badan sedikit dan berkata, "_Kochira koso[1]_". Mereka pun pergi dari depan kamarku setelahnya.

"Athrun, apa ada barang lagi yang tertinggal?" tanya Nicol.

Sedari tadi ia ikut membantu membawakan kardus-kardusku.

Aku berpikir sebentar. "Sepertinya masih ada, di dalam mobilku."

Terlihat Nicol memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak ikut mengambilnya, ya?"

"Ahaha, oke, oke. _Thanks_ ya, mau bantu," kataku seraya pergi ke tempat parkiran.

"_Hai, hai_."

* * *

**Gundam SEED/Destiny **Disclaimer by **Sunrise &amp; Bandai (N**ot** M**ine**!)**

**We are Redfox **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T s**emi **M**

**Genre : G**eneral**, S**chool Life**, F**riendship**, D**rama**, R**omance** (J**ust** a l**ittle**?)**

**Pairing : All Pairing**

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, A**U**, I**ncest** (I h**ave** a r**eason** f**or** i**t**), S**ho**-A**i** (M**aybe**?), T**ypos**, **etc**. **

* * *

Sebuah kardus dengan panjang dan lebar 30 cm serta memiliki tinggi 45 cm tengah kubawa dari mobil menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai tiga. Butuh perjuangan yang sangat ekstra untuk membawanya karena di dalam kardus ini berisi buku-buku yang tebalnya mencapai 5-10 cm. Ahaha-haha-ha-ha. Kenapa aku bawa buku sebanyak dan setebal ini, ya?

_Tap_. Aku pun sampai di lantai tiga setelah menaiki tangga.

Kulihat sepasang manusia tengah berjalan berlawanan denganku.

Sejenak aku tertegun melihat sang gadis yang nampak familiar bagiku.

Tapi perhatianku langsung teralih pada laki-laki yang lengannya terus dipeluk olehnya. Laki-laki itu adalah Cagalli Hibiki, Ketua Geng Redfox. Dari pandangannya ia tampak risih dengan tingkah gadis berambut merah muda lurus sepunggung itu, walau ekspresinya terlihat datar-datar saja. Tiba-tiba diriku merasa gugup dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang lain. Bermaksud untuk pura-pura tidak melihat keberadaan mereka.

"_Ne, ne, ne,_ Cagalli-_kun_. Setelah beli buku, kita mau ke mana lagi?"

Terselip nada manja dari ucapan gadis itu yang membuatku agak... err, jijik?

"Kembali ke asrama," jawab Cagalli dengan nada datar.

"Eee~h? Padahal aku ingin _dinner_ romantis berdua dengan Cagalli-_kun_."

"Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas rumah yang diberikan _Sensei_."

Tanpa sadar aku sudah menahan tawa mendengar percakapan singkat kedua sejoli tersebut. Gadis yang malang, ckck—_bruk!_ Mataku melotot saat kulihat kardus yang kubawa bersenggolan dengan lengan kanan gadis tersebut dan sontak membuat tubuhku agak oleng ke arah mereka berdua. "Eh!?"

_Hap!_

Sepasang tangan menahan berat tubuhku dan kardus yang kubawa dari samping sekaligus.

Aku menatap tangan tersebut, lalu menengok.

Mata itu... aku bisa melihatnya lebih jelas lagi... Terlihat indah seperti serpihan batu mulia jenis _amber_ sungguhan. Terpancar rasa khawatir juga di kedua matanya. Eh!? Tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan, oi!? Pemilik kedua mata itu ber-_gender_ laki-laki, Athrun! Laki-laki!

"Perlu bantuan?" Ia menawari bantuan untukku sambil tersenyum ramah.

Tentu aku ikut tersenyum seraya menundukkan sedikit kepalaku.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_, tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," tolakku sopan.

"_Sou_..." Kedua tangannya menjauh dariku saat aku membenar posisi kardusku.

"Maaf, aku menabrak lenganmu," ucapku pada gadis berambut merah muda yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di balik punggung Cagalli. Kulihat ia tak bergeming dan terus menatapku dengan wajah yang err... entah kenapa malah membuatku berpikir untuk menjauhinya. Pandangannya terlihat mirip dengan para gadis yang ada di December _Koukou_. "K-kalau begitu, aku permisi. Terima kasih dan maaf." Aku pun berjalan lagi dengan langkah agak lebar supaya cepat sampai ke kamar.

"Anak baru itu... lumayan, ya?"

Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suara gadis itu lagi.

"Hnn."

"A-ah! Tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa cintaku pada Cagalli-_kun_ kok!"

"Hnn."

Saat aku sampai di depan pintu kamar, aku berniat untuk melihat mereka lagi. Tanpa ragu aku menengok dan mereka masih di sana. Lagi-lagi, aku merasa Cagalli tengah memperhatikanku dengan pandangan datar. Sedang si gadis terus berucap namun kelihatannya dihiraukan oleh Cagalli. Bahuku sempat menengang karena tatapan itu... terlihat sama seperti saat kami pertama kali bertemu di kantin tadi.

Dengan susah payah kuketuk pintu kamar supaya Nicol mau membantuku membukakan pintu untukku.

"_Sankyuu_," kataku pada Nicol setelah ia membukakan pintunya.

"Kau itu... kenapa barang-barangmu buku semua sih? _Manga_ semua lagi," gerutu Nicol.

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengarnya setelah menaruh kardus yang kubawa ke sisi kanan lemari buku. "_Gomen, gomen_. Aku sering mengisi luangku dengan baca _manga_ dan itu semua adalah _manga_ favoritku," ceritaku dengan pandangan tertuju pada kardus-kardus berisi _manga_, baik dalam majalah _manga_ mingguan, bulanan, dan _tankoubon[2]_.

"_Otaku[3]_ _ka_?" Terlihat jelas senyum mengejek di wajah Nicol.

"_Ne_, memang apa salahnya jadi _otaku_?" tanyaku balik dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Tidak salah, sih. Tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan saja."

Aku hanya mengangguk seraya membuka kardus yang kubawa tadi. Mataku memandangi lemari buku yang menjulang tinggi sampai 2 meter di hadapanku. Bagian empat ke bawah masih kosong sedang tiga teratas tampak penuh. "Kenapa kau menyimpan buku-bukumu di tempat teratas?" tanyaku penasaran dan memulai kegiatanku menaruh semua _manga_ yang kubawa ke lemari tersebut.

Terdengar suara tubuh terhempas ke atas kasur. "Untuk jaga-jaga saja."

"Jaga-jaga dari apa? Banjir?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada bercanda.

Candaanku barusan membuat Nicol tertawa. "Banjir? Ahahaha! Konyol kau, Athrun!"

"Sepertinya aku mengenal buku-buku itu," gumamku dengan mata menyipit.

"Hampir semua lemari bagian teratas isinya majalah dewasa, lalu di bagian teratas ketiga itu isinya novel-novel yang terkenal di tahun 80-an."

Aku memandangnya dengan wajah datar. Kukira laki-laki ini hanya tidak sengaja beli majalah porno terbaru yang dibacanya tadi. Ternyata... "Heeeh? Ternyata kau benar-benar laki-laki mesum ya, Nicol? Sejak kapan kau mulai mengoleksinya?"

"Aku hanya mengoleksi majalah yang menurutku isinya bagus saja, selebihnya kubuang."

"Ooh."

"Apa kau risih dengan hobiku?" tanya Nicol tiba-tiba.

Mataku melirik ke arahnya sebentar. "Hmm, tidak. Wajar 'kan laki-laki seumuran kita bersikap _nakal_ seperti itu?" Senyum kecil terpasang di wajahku. "Aku juga suka membaca _manga_ ber-_genre_ _ecchi[4]_, tapi itu pun jika jalan ceritanya menarik dan tidak hanya ingin memuaskan nafsu para pembaca saja. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku belum pernah beli majalah seperti itu, ahahaha."

"Mau coba lihat-lihat?" tawar Nicol sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai?

"_Iya, arigatou_," tolakku cepat.

Baca satu halaman _manga ecchi_ saja sudah membuatku gugup, apalagi lihat isi majalah itu? Mungkin, aku akan mimisan dengan tidak elitnya? Omong-omong soal majalah porno... "Hei, kau tidak takut dapat hukuman dari Pengurus OSIS kalau majalah-majalahmu itu ketahuan?"

"Mereka jarang memeriksa kamar tiap murid," jawab Nicol dengan nada malas.

"_Sou... desu ka_."

Kami pun tak berbicara lagi. Aku sibuk menaruh _manga-manga_ku, sedang Nicol—mungkin—sudah tertidur di atas kasurnya. Tubuhku berhenti bergerak untuk sesaat. Pengurus OSIS, ya? Senyum kecil nampak di wajahku begitu mengingat kejadian-kejadian selama aku menjadi Sekretaris OSIS di December _Koukou_.

"Athrun," panggil Nicol yang berbaring menghadap ke arahku.

"Ada apa?"

"Menurutmu, Cagalli Hibiki dan Redfox itu bagaimana?"

"...dari sekian banyak pertanyaan, kenapa kau pilih pertanyaan itu, Nicol?" tanyaku balik setelah terdiam selama sepersekian detik. Aku jadi teringat kejadian tadi, saat aku bertemu dengan Cagalli tengah bersama seorang gadis yang cukup familiar untukku. "Mm, bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, ya? Yaaa, kalau diperhatikan lagi memang dia itu tipe laki-laki dengan dua kepribadian. Terkadang terlihat seram dan memiliki aura seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin, tapi dalam beberapa detik bisa berubah jadi laki-laki berwajah manis dan tersenyum ramah," jawabku panjang x lebar = luas persegi panjang.

"Aku setuju dengan deskripsimu, tapi aku sedikit terganggu dengan kata 'wajah manis'."

Kuberikan pandangan _horror_ untuknya. "Apa maksudmu? Kenyataannya begitu, kan?"

"Yaaa, benar juga, sih. Mukanya kelewat manis, _uke[5]_ idaman semua _seme[6]_," celetuknya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya kau memang membenci Cagalli Hibiki, ya?"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membencinya?" tanya Nicol sambil mengambil posisi duduk.

"Heh?" Aku menengok padanya dan menghentikan kegiatanku sebelumnya. "Mana mungkin aku tahu, kau saja belum cerita padaku. Kau kira aku ini peramal yang bisa tahu segalanya?" Entah kenapa orang ini semakin lama semakin membuatku kesal. Huuuft, sabar, Athrun. Bagaimana pun juga dia itu teman sekamarmu. Sabar, sabar. "Bisakah kau berhenti bermain tebak-tebakan denganku, Nicol? Dan menceritakan semuanya dari awal? Aku lelah jika harus menebak semua yang terjadi," kataku.

Nicol tersenyum. "Aku... sebenarnya tidak tahu, apa yang membuatku... membenci Redfox."

"..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu... kenapa aku bisa membenci orang sebaik Cagalli."

* * *

*****REDFOX*****

* * *

_Ckleeek._ Cahaya matahari senja dari jendela kamar menyilaukan indera penglihatannya. Membuat kedua mata orang itu menyipit untuk beberapa saat. Begitu matanya mulai terbiasa dengan pencahayaan tersebut, ia mulai melangkah mendekati kasur berukuran _king size_ yang berada beberapa meter dari pintu masuk. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang tengah berbicara lewat ponsel dari pintu kamar mandi.

Suara _shower_ yang dimatikan terdengar sebelum seseorang keluar dari sana dengan pakaian santainya.

"Cagalli? Sejak kapan kau kembali?" tanya orang itu seraya menaruh ponsel di atas meja.

Laki-laki bernama Cagalli itu melepas dasi merahnya lalu terduduk di kusen jendela.

Mata _amethyst_ Kira terus memperhatikan tingkah sang adik. "Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"_Iya_."

Ia berjalan mendekati Cagalli yang terus memandang lurus keluar jendela. Entah apa yang sedang ia lihat, tapi Kira tidak suka melihat tingkah diam adiknya ini. Sesuatu sudah terjadi dan Cagalli lebih memilih untuk diam dibanding harus menceritakannya pada Kira. "Kalau ada masalah bilang padaku, jangan diam begitu," katanya dengan nada khawatir seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok yang tertutupi oleh tirai merah.

"..."

Kira menghela napas karena diacuhkan. "Tadi _Okaa-san[7]_ menelponku."

"..." Tatapan Cagalli tampak kosong setelahnya.

"Kau tak mau menelpon balik _Okaa-san_?" tanya Kira.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, walau sempat melirik. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"_Okaa-san_ mencemaskanmu. Berulang kali ia mencoba menelpon ke nomor ponselmu, tapi tak pernah kau angkat, Cagalli," cerita laki-laki yang memiliki wajah serta rambut mirip dengan sang ibu. Nampak Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke tempat parkir kendaraan khusus para murid yang kebetulan bisa terlihat dari kamarnya. Dari kamar mereka pun bisa terlihat gerbang utama Junius _Gakuen_. Kamar yang cukup strategis untuk mengawasi, bukan?

"FD[8] siapa itu?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Mata Kira menyipit. "Menurut data, itu milik Athrun Zala."

Cagalli terus memperhatikan mobil FD berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Hmm, entah kenapa mobil itu terlihat familiar untukku," gumam Kira yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Cagalli. Ia menaruh tangan kirinya di sisi kiri tubuh si adik yang masih betah menatap mobil FD itu, seolah ingin mengunci pergerakan Cagalli agar tidak ke mana-mana. Tapi laki-laki itu tak ada maksud untuk melakukannya.

Sang adik yang sadar kalau Kira tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya langsung tersenyum.

"Kira."

"Hm—mmph?" Baru saja Kira menunduk untuk menatap Cagalli, tapi sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di bibirnya. Bukan hanya sekilas, tapi laki-laki berambut kuning yang mewarisi gen dari sang ayah itu menahan ciumannya dengan menyentuh pipi kanannya. Mata _amethyst_-nya sempat melihat sosok yang tak asing berada di luar sana tengah berdiri membeku di posisinya. Bibirnya sempat naik ke atas di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

* * *

Mereka... Tidak mungkin... _Bruk!_ Seolah jiwaku sudah terhempas entah ke mana, aku pun jatuh terduduk di atas rerumputan tepat di bawah pohon rindang dengan tubuh melemas. Baru beberapa puluh menit lalu aku diceritakan oleh Nicol mengenai hubungan aneh Hibiki bersaudara... Kedua mataku menatap sebuah jendela yang berada di lantai tiga. Di sana, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku melihat mereka. Mereka—Hibiki bersaudara—tengah berciuman.

_Deg, deg, deg, deg, deg._

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"A-apa...-apaan... itu...?"

Mataku melotot saat tirai jendela itu ditutup oleh laki-laki berambut coklat yang kuketahui bernama Kira Hibiki. Pikiranku mulai ke mana-mana dan malah masuk ke rating M. Tangan kananku memegang kepalaku yang agak pusing karena rasa bingung. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan pada mereka berdua setelah melihat kejadian tadi. "Mereka... saudara kembar, kan? Mereka juga sama-sama laki-laki..."

Aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tangan.

Penglihatanku berputar-putar dan membuatku ingin muntah.

"Mereka... Mereka... p-pasangan... _gay_...?"

Sebuah bayangan hitam terlihat di dekat kakiku. Sontak aku mendongak ke atas. "K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Seorang gadis yang sempat kulihat bersama dengan Cagalli tengah berdiri membungkuk dengan pandangan khawatir. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mual, sontak kututupi mulutku dengan tangan kanan. Belum sempat aku menjawab, aku pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamarku.

"Eeeh? Ada apa dengannya?"

Pasti aku akan dianggap aneh oleh gadis itu.

_Doushiyooo?[9]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uuugh... _Nemiii[10]_, tapi... tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Tangan kananku mengambil ponsel _flip_ berwarna hitam yang kutaruh di atas lemari kecil yang jadi pemisah _single bed_-ku dengan Nicol. Pukul 00.37. Aku memilih untuk duduk di atas kasur yang lumayan terang. Padahal lampu sudah dimatikan, tapi kenapa aku ruang kamar ini agak terang, ya? Mataku menangkap siluit seseorang tengah terduduk di tepi kasur Nicol sambil menonton televisi yang masih menyala. "Nicol?"

Ia menengok. "Athrun? Kau belum tidur? Atau kau terbangun karena suara televisi?"

A-ha-ha-ha. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau, sampai tidak sadar kalau televisinya menyala.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabku dengan nada mengeluh.

Nicol tak menyahut, ia kembali menonton pertandingan sepak bola lagi di televisi.

"Hei, Nicol." Laki-laki itu bergumam tidak jelas, pertanda ia akan mendengar ucapanku. "Apa... di asrama ini tak ada aturan untuk... melarang hubungan sesama jenis?" Kutundukkan kepala yang sedikit pusing, efek dari rasa kantuk tapi tak bisa tidur. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Nicol malah tertawa. "H-hei! Aku bermaksud untuk mempercayai ceritamu tadi sore itu, tahu," gerutuku tidak terima.

"Ahaha, kau melihatnya sendiri, Athrun?"

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali. "Melihatnya membuatku mual," ujarku jujur.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, mereka itu aneh," sahut Nicol.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak percaya sampai aku melihatnya sendiri tadi sore."

Teman sekamarku itu kembali menatap televisi yang sempat terdengar suara teriakan dari _supporter_ karena tim yang didukung berhasil mencetak angka. "Tingkah Hibiki bersaudara itu seperti orang pacaran, tapi mereka hanya menganggap hal itu biasa saja. Haaah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan sebenarnya," ujar Nicol.

Badanku semakin lemas sekarang. "Baru kali ini lihat hubungan _incest_ dan _gay_ secara bersamaan," gumamku.

"Yaaa, tidak heran, sih. Junius _Gakuen_ 'kan sekolah berasrama. Pasti banyak hubungan seperti itu di asrama ini. Baik _straight_, lesbi, apalagi _gay_."

Bagus! Ucapan Nicol membuatku makin merinding.

"..."

"Kau... tidak termasuk, kan?"

"Hmmph! Ahahaha!"

Ditanya serius malah ketawa. Dasar...!

* * *

*****CAGALLI HIBIKI*****

* * *

_Drrrt! Drrrrrttt!_ Ponsel berwarna merah metalik itu bergetar di atas lemari kecil yang ada di sisi kanannya. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mengambil posisi duduk. Tangan kirinya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan tiap kali bangun tidur. Cagalli Hibiki—nama orang tersebut—menengok ke sisi kiri. Terlihat sang kakak masih terbuai dengan dunia mimpinya. Tentu saja laki-laki itu masih tidur, sekarang masih tengah malam atau lebih tepatnya pukul 01.04 waktu setempat.

Dengan segera ia mengecek siapa yang mengirimi pesan untuknya di tengah malam seperti ini.

Alisnya terangkat begitu nama 'Asagi Caldwell' terpampang dengan jelas di layar.

'_Ada seseorang yang keras kepala ingin _bermain_ denganmu, Cagalli.'_

"Heeeh? Bermain? Boleh juga," gumamnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

Ia pun membalas pesan tersebut. _'Jemput aku di tempat biasa dua puluh menit lagi.'_

Cagalli mulai bergerak menuruni kasur dengan hati-hati agar Kira tidak terbangun. Tubuhnya mendadak merinding begitu angin malam dari jendelanya yang terbuka sedikit menerpanya. Sontak ia mengeratkan _sweater_ warna krem yang ia pakai seraya berjalan menghampiri lemari pakaian.

Sebuah pesan kembali datang ke ponsel _flip_-nya.

_Klik._ _'Aku sudah menunggumu di depan sekolah, Cagalli.'_

Laki-laki berwajah manis itu mendengus kecil.

"Padahal sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk menungguk di pertikungan jalan, _Baka[11]_."

**To Be Continued**

**YATTA! Saya berhasil meng-update fanfic straight saya yang satu ini sebelum White Day! :) Apakah masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic saya setelah seminggu lebih tidak update? ._. Gomen, minna.**

**Seperti yang diminta para readers yang saya baca lewat review, tiap ada kata atau kalimat berbahasa Jepang dan jarang dibahas pada umumnya, saya akan berikan translate-nya. Saya juga sudah me-replace chapter 1. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih atas sarannya, minna! #Bow**

**Saya akan me-warning dari sekarang, "jangan mau ditipu sama tulisan 'Warning' di atas ya, minna-san! :D" I hope you all can understand what I mean.**

**Terima kasih untuk silent readers! :D**

**Saya juga berterimakasih pada reviewers, ichirukilover30 [**Doumo, ichiru-san :) Saya suka kalo Cagalli jadi seorang Ketua, sikap kepemimpinannya yang buat saya jatuh cinta pada chara yang satu ini :) Percaya diri sendiri aja ya kalo soal Cagalli itu ber-gender laki-laki ._. Ahaha, saya sudah me-warning lho, akan ada incest-nya. Tapi tentu, I have a reason for it :) Wah, terima kasih juga ya, untuk follow-nya #Bow :) Bisa jadi kita anak kembar yang terpisah seperti Kira dan Cagalli, ya? ._.**], popcaga [**Terima kasih, popcaga-san :) Saya sudah menambahkan translate-nya tapi kalo ada yang salah, mohon dimaklumi u_u Terima kasih untuk support dan undangannya :) #Bow**], dinah [**Terima kasih :) Oke, saya sudah tambahkan translate-nya, tapi kalo ada yang salah, tolong dimaklumi :) #Bow**], blondeprincessa [**Ahaha, jangan mau ditipu sama warning paling atas itu ya :) Apa update sekarang masih bisa dibilang cepat? ._. Terima kasih untuk support-nya :) #Bow**], GaramMerica [**Arigatou gozaimasu! #Bow :) Ahaha, maaf, maaf kalo genre-nya Shou-Ai dan Incest ._. I have a reason for it :) Terima kasih untuk ucapannya, GaramMerica-san :D Oh soal nama, sengaja buat para readers bingung dulu #Geplaked Ahaha, terus percaya diri seperti itu ya :)**]**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih!**

**Saya harap, fanfic ini tidak membuat para fans GSD kecewa #Bow**

**See You Next Time! **

1 Saya juga berterimakasih [kurang lebih begitu artinya]

2 [Kumpulan manga per-chapter yang dicetak ke dalam satu buku berbentuk tankoubon. Di Indonesia sering kita sebut dengan komik per-volume]

3 [Penyuka Jepang, pasti readers semua tahu tentang sebutan itu tapi level Athrun masih bisa dibilang rendah, jadi belum terlalu fanatik]

4 [Genre berlabel 18+ yang isinya kebanyakan sama dengan genre M di FFn]

5 [Bagi yang belum tahu, "uke" itu laki-laki yang ada di bawah. ==" Maaf, pendeskripsian yang paling gampang begitu, tapi secara halusnya "uke" itu laki-laki yang feminim, kadang berwajah manis, dsb. "Uke" sendiri berarti wadah dalam bahasa Jepang ._.]

6 [Kebalikannya "uke", "seme" itu yang ada di atas. Lebih gentle biasanya ._.]

7 [Ibu ._. Pasti readers sudah tahu semua]

8 [Jenis mobil sport yang terinspirasi langsung dari anime "Initial D", anime waktu saya masih kecil :D]

9 Bagaimana ini? [Kurang lebih begitu, halusnya "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"]

10 Mengantuk [Sering denger Hyuuga Junpei dari fandom sebelah nyebut kata-kata ini ._.]

11 Bodoh [Just it ._.]


	3. Chapter 3

Mata _amethyst_ itu menatap seseorang yang tengah tidur dengan posisi meringkuk di atas kasur. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, terlihat jelas kalau dirinya sedang kesal. "Cagalli." Ia memanggil orang tersebut sambil berkacak pinggang, namun tak ada sahutan darinya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat pulas seperti orang mati. "Oi, Cagalliii! Ayo bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" serunya dengan nada lebih keras.

"Nnnggh..."

Desahan adik kembarannya itu tentu saja membuat akal sehatnya agak goyah. "Cagalli."

"Lima menit la—"

"—satu menit lagi kau tak bangun, aku akan _menyerang_mu," potong sang kakak, Kira.

Sontak saja mata itu terbuka, memperlihat manik _amber_-nya yang indah pada dunia.

Kira terkekeh pelan begitu tahu usahanya berhasil. Walau begitu, nampaknya Cagalli tak berniat untuk pergi dari kasurnya yang empuk dan hangat itu. "Cagalli, kau mau ku_serang_ sampai tak bisa bangun lagi, hm?" Tentu, ia hanya bermaksud untuk mengancam.

"Tak masalah."

"Ahahaha, sudah kudu—apa?"

Cagalli menatap kakak tercintanya dengan pandangan malas. "Kubilang, tidak masalah."

"Hah?" Wajah cengok Kira terlihat lucu dan membuat Cagalli tersenyum geli. "Oi, Cagalli. Walau kita sering ciuman, tapi tidak sampai separah itu juga kali," sahutnya dengan pandangan malas. "Kalaupun iya, kita hanya saling memeluk dan tidak lebih," sambung Kira lagi. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"_Hai, hai, shitteru[1]_." Ia menguap sambil menutupi wajah, bermaksud untuk tidur lagi.

Dengan cepat Kira menyikap selimut merah tersebut. "Cagalli! Banguuun!"

Ekspresi tertekuk Cagalli tertuju pada sang kakak. "Cium dulu."

"Kau ingin kucium atau kugendong, sih?" heran Kira lantaran kedua tangan si adik yang berusaha untuk menggapai dirinya. "Dan lagi, apa semalam kau kabur lagi?" tanyanya saat sadar bahwa Cagalli tidak memakai piyama seperti biasanya, melainkan sebuah kaos hitam, jaket tebal berwarna serupa dan jeans biru dongker ukuran tiga perempat.

"Kasih tahu nggak, yaaa?"

"Cagalli."

"...maaf."

Mendengar suara cicitan Cagalli yang meminta maaf padanya, tentu membuat Kira tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. Memang, adiknya ini—kadang—susah diatur, tapi ia akan langsung minta maaf padanya dan otomatis membuat Kira tak bisa menolak. Laki-laki yang kini sudah berseragam lengkap itu mendekati Cagalli sehingga kedua tangan sang adik bisa melingkar di lehernya. Kira menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan lutut kirinya. "_Ohayou_, Cagalli-ku," sapa Kira sebelum menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Cagalli.

Senyum tipis menyapa wajah Cagalli seraya membalas ciuman 'selamat pagi' tersebut.

_Ckleeek._

"_OHAYOU_, CAGALLI, KI—!"

Terlihat dua sosok tamu tak diundang di ambang pintu. Yang satu nampak tenang dengan senyum bak malaikat terpampang di wajahnya, sedang yang satu lagi hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas. "_Are_, apa aku bisa mendapatkan ciuman 'selamat pagi' juga darimu, Cagalli?" tanya laki-laki yang tadi sempat cengar-cengir saat pintunya ia buka, Shinn Asuka.

Ciumannya terpaksa dihentikan oleh Cagalli. Ia tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Yo!" Shinn berjalan memasuki kamar.

_Swiiing! Set! _

Sebuah bantal Shinn terima dari Kira dengan senang hati.

"Bisa lihat senyuman manis Cagalli juga sudah cukup untukku," imbuh laki-laki lainnya.

Satu bantal lagi pun kembali terbang menuju wajah laki-laki berambut _auburn_ bernama Rey Za Burrel. Dengan menggeser badannya beberapa centi, ia pun selamat dari lemparan bantal Kira dan sukses mengenai seseorang yang baru saja menapakkan kaki tepat di belakang Rey. "Ups, kau salah sasaran, _Senpai_," ujar Rey dengan nada mengejek.

"_Teme_..." Kira mendesis seraya bangun dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Hmph!" Cagalli nampak menahan tawa dan ikut duduk bersebelahan dengan Kira.

"Uuugh, Kira-_kuuun_! Kenapa aku yang kena bantalnyaaa!?" rengek seorang gadis yang jadi korban pelemparan bantal oleh si sulung keluarga Hibiki.

"Meer!?" pekik tersangka karena baru sadar akan kehadiran teman seangkatannya itu.

Shinn memandang gadis itu tidak suka. "Kenapa kau datang ke asrama laki-laki, Meer?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja untuk menyapa Cagalli-_kun_!"

"Tapi para _siswi _dilarang ke asrama siswa sebelum jam pulang sekolah, ingat?"

Pertanyaan—atau lebih tepatnya penjelasan—dari Rey langsung membuat Meer Campbell tersenyum kecut. "Oh ayolaaah, aku ini 'kan pacarnya Cagalli-_kun_. Jadi tak apa, kan? Aku juga Ketua Ca—"

"Ketua Cagalli FC tidak menjamin apa-apa, Nona," potong Shinn.

"Tapi—"

"—dan sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Cagalli?"

"Eh?" Bulu kuduk Meer meremang seketika melihat perubahan atmosfer yang ada di sekeliling Kira. "Eh, _etoo_..." Ah, ia lupa tentang sifat _overprotective_ kembaran Cagalli yang kelewat tinggi itu.

"_Saa_, bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu, _berempat_," usir Rey secara halus sambil tersenyum dan membuat Meer kesal sendiri.

"Meer, nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi saat di sekolah," tambah Cagalli.

Sontak kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. "_Hontou ni_!?"

Melihat sang pujaan hati mengangguk sedikit, Meer langsung tancap gas untuk menjauh.

"Dasar gadis aneh," _sweat drop_ Shinn.

_Set!_ Penampakan sebuah kepala terlihat di belakang tembok. "_Hontou ni_, Cagalli-_kun_?"

Kira, Rey, dan Shinn memekik pelan begitu melihat kepala Meer menyembul di sana. Cagalli memutar bola matanya, bosan dan jengah. "_Hai, hai_. Sekarang, kau bisa benar-benar pergi dari sini, kan? Atau kau mau kuhukum lari sepuluh kali lapangan di aula?" sahut Ketua Redfox, bermaksud untuk mengancam.

"Ehehe, tak masalah. Itu berarti kita hanya berdua saja 'kan di sana?"

"Meer." Shinn memanggil nama gadis itu dengan nada menggeram.

"_Hai, hai_!" Dengan berat hati, ia pun pergi meninggalkan kamar milik Hibiki bersaudara.

* * *

**Gundam SEED/Destiny **Disclaimer by **Sunrise &amp; Bandai (N**ot** M**ine**!)**

**We are Redfox **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T s**emi **M**

**Genre : G**eneral**, S**chool Life**, F**riendship**, D**rama**, R**omance** (J**ust** a l**ittle**?)**

**Pairing : All Pairing**

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, A**U**, I**ncest** (I h**ave** a r**eason** f**or** i**t**), S**ho**-A**i** (M**aybe**?), T**ypos**, **etc**.**

* * *

Aku menghela napas berat entah untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini, dan sesekali menguap karena rasa kantuk. Efek tidur hanya dua jam semalam. Sepertinya aku akan tertidur di kelas saat hari pertamaku belajar di sini. _Plak, plak, plak_. Kutampar kedua pipiku sebanyak tiga kali. Biasanya ini ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa kantukku.

"Kau kenapa?" heran Nicol yang tengah berjalan beriringan denganku.

"Menghilangkan rasa kantuk."

"_Baka_."

Bola mataku bergulir menatapnya. "Uuugh, badanku rasanya seperti mau remuk semua," keluhku sambil meregangkan kedua tangan ke atas.

"_Ohayou_." Seseorang menyapaku, sontak aku menengok.

Ah, gadis yang kemarin _jalan _dengan Cagalli ternyata. Aku tersenyum. "_Ohayou_."

Ia tersenyum balik dan berlari kecil melewati kami setelahnya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Nicol?" tanyaku penasaran.

Nicol memasang wajah malas saat menjawab pertanyaanku. "Meer Campbell. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Campbell, kelas 2-3." Tampak ia berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku dengar, Meer mirip dengan saudaranya dan banyak yang mengatakan kalau mereka kembar. Tapi tidak kok, mereka tidak kembar, hanya _mirip_. Ah, dia juga Ketua Cagalli FC," jelasnya lagi lalu melirik padaku. "Berhati-hatilah padanya, Athrun. Dilihat dari sikapnya tadi, sepertinya dia tertarik padamu."

Mendengar ucapannya yang terakhir, entah kenapa bahuku langsung menegang.

Terdengar tawa geli dari sebelahku.

"Hei! Apanya yang lucu, sih!?" kesalku.

"Ahahaha, sepertinya kau takut jika Meer jadi suka padamu," sahut Nicol.

Kami berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar untuk ke kantin asrama. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana biru muda dengan motif kotak-kotak dan bergaris putih yang baru kudapatkan kemarin sore. Omong-omong, aku suka dengan seragam baruku ini. Biru muda, seperti laut... atau langit berawan putih? "Oh iya, asal kau tahu saja. Seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta itu lebih menakutkan dari apapun," ucapku setelah ingat _manga_ yang pernah kubaca dulu.

Laki-laki berambut hijau muda itu tertawa lagi. "Setuju, contohnya si Meer. Dari dulu—saat si kembar Hibiki datang—dia langsung menyatakan cinta pada Cagalli di depan umum. Tapi langsung ditolak, walau cara menolaknya secara halus. Gila, kan?" Lagi, ia tergelak.

Tak terasa kami berdua sudah sampai di kantin yang jadi penghubung antara gedung asrama laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Mau sarapan apa?" tanya Nicol saat kami berhenti di depan mesin minuman otomatis.

"Hmm, mungkin roti bakar?" jawabku ragu.

"Oh oke. Kau cari saja tempat yang kosong, nanti aku ke sana."

Kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang nampak kesusahan lantaran minuman kalengannya tidak keluar-keluar juga, padahal uang koinnya sudah masuk.

"Ck! Ada apa dengan mesin ini? Sudah rusak apa, ya?" gumamnya yang terdengar sampai ke telingaku. "Perlu bantuan, _Senpai_?" Suara seseorang yang cukup tak asing bagiku terdengar dari arah belakang Nicol. Shinn Asuka, salah satu anggota Redfox itu tersenyum ramah yang malah terlihat seperti dibuat-buat.

"Maaf, aku tidak perlu bantuan darimu, anggota Redfox," tolak Nicol cepat.

"Tak apa, Nicol-_senpai_. Membantu siswa-siswa Junius _Gakuen_ adalah tugasku sebagai anggota Redfox," sahutnya.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak suka dibantu Redfox."

"Eeeh? Segitu benci dengan kami." Shinn memasang wajah memelas.

Nicol mendengus lalu tersenyum mengejek. "Selamanya akan seperti itu, Tuan Asuka." Ia memberikan tanda padaku untuk pergi keluar kantin dengan sekali melirik. Aku hanya menurut karena jujur, melihat sikap laki-laki—ehem—sombong itu membuatku cukup jengah. Kami pun pergi menuju tempat lain, mungkin ke kantin yang ada di gedung sekolah?

"Hei, _Senpai_! Cola-nya sudah kuambilkan, kau tak mau?"

Ia berteriak dan Nicol terlihat tak peduli dengan hal itu.

Aku menengok ke belakang lagi dan melihatnya masuk lagi ke kantin asrama yang mulai ramai dari sebelumnya. _Bruk! _Tiba-tiba saat aku ingin berbalik, aku menabrak bahu seseorang _lagi_? "_S-sumima...sen..._" ujarku dengan nada melemah di akhir setelah tahu siapa yang kutabrak. Kira Hibiki, kakak kembaran Cagalli yang sering memperlakukan adik kandungnya sendiri seperti seorang pa—_dame, dame, dame[2]_! Pikiranku kembali melayang pada kejadian kemarin sore yang sukses membuatku mual dan tak bisa tidur.

"Ah, _iie, daijoubu_," balasnya seraya tersenyum ramah.

Lagi, kutundukkan kepalaku sedikit sebelum pergi.

Samar-samar bisa kulihat kedua matanya menatap tajam ke arahku dan Nicol yang sudah beberapa langkah di depanku. Tatapan itu... terlihat familiar. Ah, persis seperti tatapan Cagalli waktu itu, tapi tatapannya lebih mematikan seolah ia akan membunuhku tanpa pandang hulu.

"Oi, Athrun! _Hayaku[3]_!" seru Nicol yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Iya, iya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa Shinn dan Kira selalu seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Nicol yang sudah melahap roti panggangnya. Ia menatapku bingung. "Maksudku, apa Shinn selalu... bertindak _pura-pura sopan _kepadamu, Nicol?" jelasku seraya menyuap sup wortel yang kubeli.

"Oooh, soal itu. Mm, dari mana aku harus bercerita, ya?"

"Terserah, yang penting kau mau menceritakannya padaku."

Kulihat ia tersenyum kecil. "Senang rasanya punya teman yang perhatian sepertimu."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," sahutku lalu menyuap sesendok sup lagi.

"_Hai, hai_." Mata _brown_-nya menerawang jauh ke dalam minuman kaleng yang baru saja ia beli. "Sebenarnya... dari dulu, aku ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau Cagalli itu... perempuan."

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! U-ugh—a-apa?"

Mendengar ucapan Nicol, tentu saja aku langsung tersedak karena terlalu kaget.

"Iya, aku ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau Cagalli itu perempuan."

Mataku berkedip beberapa kali. "_Maji de_?"

"Yaaah, aku belum sepenuhnya yakin soal itu." Ia menggigit sedikit rotinya lalu mengunyahnya sambil bercerita dengan sikap yang tenang seperti biasa. "Aku juga sudah mencobanya dua kali untuk membongkar rahasianya itu, dan yang terakhir—mungkin—karena sikapku yang kelewatan, Redfox memberikanku ultimatum untuk jaga sikap. Sejak saat itu, semua orang menjauhiku. Bahkan teman sekamarku sampai disuruh pindah kamar."

"Sampai... separah itu?" tanyaku tak percaya plus kaget.

"..."

Nicol seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dan sedikit bergetar. Apa dia sedang menahan tangis atau apa? "Nicol, _daijoubu_?" tanyaku dengan nada cemas.

"Berulang kali aku berpikir, kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal nekat begitu sampai membuatnya menangis?" Ia berkata lirih, namun bisa kudengar dengan jelas. "Aku tahu, aku sadar. Cagalli... dia punya kepribadian yang baik, mudah rapuh seolah bisa ambruk kapan saja jika tak ada anggota Redfox yang lain, terutama jika tidak ada Kira di sampingnya. Makanya, semua siswa-siswi di sini selalu perhatian padanya, selalu menyayanginya, dan tidak membiarkan siapapun menyakiti perasaan Cagalli."

Penjelasannya yang panjang, cukup membuatku menelengkan kepala, tidak mengerti.

"Aneh, ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Lumayan aneh, tapi sudah berapa lama kau sendirian di sini?"

"Sekitar lima bulan," jawab Nicol setelah berpikir sebentar.

Mataku agak melotot sedikit. "Selamat itu kau hidup tanpa teman?"

"Tidak juga, teman _chatting_-ku banyak kok. Jadi tak masalah."

Kusuap lagi supku ke dalam mulut. Tanpa sadar kedua mataku terus tertuju pada potongan wortel berbentuk bunga yang mengapung di atas kuah. Cagalli... Hibiki... Sekeras apapun aku berpikir tentangnya, tak ada satu pun alasan logis yang masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Tapi... "Kau tahu dari mana kalau Cagalli itu... perempuan?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia memasukkan potongan roti terakhirnya ke dalam mulut sebelum menjawab. "Aku pernah dengar tentang silsilah keluar Hibiki yang mengatakan kalau Ulen dan Via Hibiki melahikarkan bayi kembar tidak identik," jelasnya.

"Apa mungkin tidak identik karena wajah dan rambutnya yang kelewat berbeda?"

"_Tabun[4]_?" Terdengar jelas bahwa Nicol meragukan jawabannya itu.

Cagalli... sekarang aku mulai penasaran dengan identitasmu...

* * *

*****REDFOX*****

* * *

Setelah melakukan sarapan bersama di kantin asrama, anggota Redfox kembali berkumpul di ruangan mereka. Sang Ketua terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa _file_ yang diberikan oleh Shinn—selaku Sekretaris Redfox [jangan tanya kenapa Cagalli bisa memilihnya sebagai Sekretaris]—tentang laporan yang akan diberikan pada Dewan Guru pada rapat selanjutnya. Wakilnya—Kira Hibiki—juga tengah mengurus _file-file_ tentang laporan keuangan dari Rey yang ditunjuk Cagalli sebagai Bendahara. Sementara kedua bawahan mereka sibuk dengan kotak berbentuk kepala rubah berwarna merah yang kelihatan agak berdebu.

"Akhir-akhir ini, tidak ada keluhan, ya?" tanya Shinn.

"Bukannya malah bagus? Setidaknya sekolah ini jadi tentram dan damai," sahut Rey.

Kira menyerahkan _file_ yang ia terima sebelumnya kepada Rey lagi. "Lama-lama jadi membosankan, ya?" Mata _amethyst_-nya melirik pada sang adik yang juga baru selesai memeriksa laporan milik Shinn. "Kau tidak bosan, Cagalli?" Kira menatapnya malas begitu tahu Cagalli sudah mengambil sebuah buku dongeng dan memulai membacanya. Ia menghela napas melihat kebiasaan adik tercintanya. Padahal sudah SMA, tetap saja suka baca dongeng. "Tak adakah hal yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membunuh rasa bosan ini?" gumamnya.

Shinn melipat kedua tangan ke atas meja lalu menjadikannya sebagai bantal. "Jadi ngantuk 'kan," keluhnya, ikut-ikutan bosan seperti Kira.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk._

Rey mengetuk beberapa kali meja yang membentuk huruf 'u' tersebut lalu menyeringai.

Laki-laki berambut hitam kelam yang duduk di sebelah kanannya menengok. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Shinn, lumayan merinding lihat seringaian Rey yang jarang diperlihatkannya di depan umum.

_Srak._ Kursi bergeser, sosok itu berdiri dari kursinya.

_Tap, tap, tap._ Perlahan ia berjalan di belakang Shinn menuju kursi sang Ketua.

Seringaian kecil juga muncul di wajah tampan Shinn dan Kira.

_Tap._ Langkah Rey berhenti tepat di sisi kiri Cagalli.

Mata _amber_ itu meliriknya sebentar sebelum mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap anak buahnya. "Butuh sesuatu?" tanya Cagalli dengan tenangnya, seolah buta pada atmosfer yang mulai berubah jadi lebih berbahaya untuk dirinya sendiri. Walau begitu, ia sadar, rubah-rubah kecilnya butuh sesuatu dan itu ada pada diri Cagalli. Kedua laki-laki lainnya juga entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sekelilingnya.

"_It's time for game, isn't it_?" bisik Rey.

Jujur, tubuh Cagalli sedikit menegang dengan tindakan Rey barusan.

"Heeeh, mudah-mudahan kau bisa membunuh rasa bosanku, _My Ka-i-chou_."

Hembusan napas Shinn mengenai pipi kiri Cagalli dan ia hanya bisa diam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menolak. Bahkan dengan santainya Cagalli membalikkan halaman buku dongeng yang ia baca. Napas Shinn dan bau _mint_ milik Kira bisa dirasakannya dengan jelas bahwa kedua laki-laki itu mengambil jarak sedekat mungkin dengan tubuhnya.

_Teng, tong, teng—_

—_BRAK!_

"Cagalli-_kun_, Kira-_kun_! Waktunya kita belajaaar!"

Tamu tak diundang datang dan mendobrak pintu dengan paksa. Senyum penuh kemenangan terpantri jelas di wajah cantik bak seorang model itu. Ia berkacak pinggang begitu sadar posisi Cagalli _agak _terpojok, walau dari wajah dan gerak-geriknya tidak menunjukkan rasa keberatan, malah ia terlihat tenang dengan buku dongengnya.

_Plok, plok, plok._

Gadis—atau wanita ya?—itu menepuk kedua tangan dan tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bermain, tapi belajar, Redfox," ucapnya.

"_Iya_." Dengan kompaknya semua menolak, minus Cagalli.

Ia berkacak pinggang lagi sambil menatap kedua kouhai Kira dan Cagalli. "Shinn, Rey. Kembali ke kelas kalian sebelum kulaporkan tindakan mesum kalian pada Cagalli!" Mata _blue-gray_ itu menatap Kira yang masih betah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang adik seolah ingin menciumnya. "Kira, siapkan bukumu sekarang!" Guru muda berambut _light pink_ tersebut kini menepuk keningnya lantaran tak habis pikir tentang kebiasaan adik Kira itu. "Cagalli, tolong berhenti membaca buku dongeng—"

"—_iya_."

_Jleb! _

Ketua Redfox juga ikut menolak perintahnya.

"_Mou_! Pokoknya kalian HARUS belajar! Titik dan tidak ada koma!" seru sang guru, kesal. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan jujur, membuat Kira gemas untuk memakannya hidup-hidup. Kedua alisnya nampak berkerut begitu melihat laki-laki berambut coklat itu berjalan mendekatinya yang masih berada di ambang pintu terbuka. Gadis itu reflek mundur sedikit setelah Kira berada 20 centi meter dari tempatnya berdiri. "A-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada gugup, terlebih saat tangan kanan laki-laki itu menyentuh rambut _light pink_ yang ia sampirkan ke depan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _bermain _saja, _Sensei_?" tanya Kira dengan nada menggoda.

Siapapun mendengarnya sudah dipastikan meleleh seketika dan meng-iya-kannya, terma—

—_bruk! _

Maaf, ralat. Tidak termasuk Lacus Clyne, guru muda yang spesial mengajar si duo Hibiki tersebut. Ia menolak ajakan—ehem—kurang ajar dari salah satu muridnya itu dengan cara menampar pipi Kira menggunakan setumpuk buku yang ia bawa. "Jangan main-main denganku, Kira Hibiki," ucapnya dengan berani. Tanpa disadari, rona merah juga mampir di kedua pipinya yang bisa dibilang—cukup—_chubby_.

Yang ditampar tergelak.

"HEI!"

Kira menunjukkan senyum tiga jari miliknya sambil menggosokkan hidung dengan jari telunjuk. "Setidaknya melihat wajah meronamu saja sudah cukup jadi bayarannya," ucap Kira seraya tersenyum kecil.

"_Maji ka yo_... Mereka melupakan kita?" sweat drop Shinn.

Rey menatap malas kedua sejoli yang tengah dikelilingi _background pink-pink_ itu.

"Biarkan saja, kita bisa melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya 'kan?" sahut Cagalli.

"Ehehe, benar juga. Jadi kita bisa bolos hari ini," setuju laki-laki bermata _ruby_ tersebut.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi ucapanmu, Shinn Asuka?"

Shinn hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas, sedang teman sekelasnya—Rey—sudah beranjak dari tempatnya untuk kembali ke kelas. "Ehehe, oke, oke. Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Tapi sebelum itu—"

—_cup!_ Ia pun berhasil mencium Cagalli di pipi sebelum pergi.

"HEI! Dilarang berbuat mesum di sekolah!" seru Lacus saat Shinn berlari melewatinya.

Kening Kira tampak berkedut melihat sang adik dicium laki-laki lain selain dirinya, terlebih ia melihat kejadian itu di depan matanya sendiri. "Shinn... kau... akan... mati... di tanganku... nanti..." geramnya. Aura gelap juga muncul di sekitar tubuh Kira.

Lacus hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "_Mattaku_..."

Seorang gadis lainnya tiba-tiba datang.

"HUAAA! Cagalli-_kuuun_! Kenapa kau tidak datang menghampiriku ke kelaaas!? Jahat!"

Nyawa Lacus benar-benar akan melayang dari tubuhnya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, selalu ada saja hal-hal yang mengganggu aktivitasnya untuk mulai mengajar murid _kesayangannya _tersebut. _Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi guru dari dua anak ini...? _tangis Lacus dalam hati, tentunya.

**To Be Continued**

**Oke, ini OOC... kelewat OOC malah =_=a Oh, tolong ampuni saya para readers khususnya Cagalli FC atas sikap Cagalli yang kelewat pasrah seperti di atas.**

**Sebenarnya saya nggak ada maksud untuk menistakan chara favorit saya ini, tapi saya lebih suka Cagalli yang begitu, nggak terus-terusan menutupi kelemahannya sebagai seorang perempuan. Yaaah, intinya begitu deh. ._. ups, saya jadi buat clue kan.**

**Saya nggak mau cuap-cuap lagi, langsung ke balasan review ya? :D**

**Dinah [**Doumo arigatou :) Apa update-nya kelewat lama? Saya harap nggak, te-he. Ah, saya nggak pernah kepikiran untuk alur supranatural lho sebelumnya, tapi mungkin akan dipertimbangkan lagi :D Thanks untuk idenya! Wah, suka KiraxCagalli moment? Jujur, saya juga suka, uuups! Ahaha, sekalli lagi terima kasih ya! :)**], popcaga [**Doumo! :D Mudah-mudahan kelak rasa penasaran popcaga-san bisa terbayar oleh saya :D Terima kasih ya untuk undangan dan review-nya! :)**], GaramMerica [**Doumo! :) (y) Iya, saya juga mau copas perkataan Athrun yang itu, ahaha. :D A-a, etoo, soal bahasa saya masih harus belajar banyak kok. :) Wah, doumo! #Bow Saya juga masih belajar untuk menggunakan EYD yang baik kok, masih kekurangan di sana-sini. Ritsu-san? Namanya mengingatkan saya pada chara yang ada di Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ._. Tapi jujur, saya suka nama itu. imut gimanaaa gitu? :D Sekali lagi, terima kasih!**], dan silent readers—of course! :) Walau saya nggak tahu siapa, tapi terima kasih sudah repot-repot membaca fanfic ini.**

**Mungkin banyak yang kecewa dengan alur ceritanya, tapi yaaa beginilah yang terbayang di otak saya sekarang-sekarang ini. ._.**

**Gomenasai!**

**To**

**Arigatou gozaimasuuu!**

**See You Next Time!**

1 Iya, iya, aku tahu.

2 Jangan, jangan, jangan.

3 Oi, Athrun! Cepat!

4 Mungkin?


	4. Chapter 4

Ini adalah hari ketigaku menjadi salah satu siswa di Junius Gakuen. Ah, aku baru sadar, aku belum sempat berkeliling ke semua tempat di sekolah ini, termasuk perpustakaan yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Dari pintunya yang sudah berdebu itu, terlihat jelas kalau siswa-siswi jarang sekali datang mengunjungi perpustakaan yang kata Nicol lumayan lengkap. Dengan segera kubuka pintunya kemudian melangkah menuju meja administrasi.

"Maaf, apa aku harus meregistrasi dulu?" tanyaku pada gadis yang sepertinya menjadi penjaga perpustakaan.

Ia menatapku sebentar. "A-ah! Iya! Mohon isi data diri di sini!"

Aku menuruti perkataannya dan menulis nama serta kelasku di buku registrasi.

"_Anoo_..."

"Ya?" sahutku setelah selesai mengisi registrasi.

"Apa... Anda b-baru pertama kali datang ke p-perpustakaan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke perpustakaan," jawabku seraya tersenyum geli setelah melihat tubuh gadis itu agak bergetar. Mungkinkah ia takut padaku? Apa wajahku terlalu menakutkan, ya? Aku berdeham sebentar. "Maaf, aku juga baru beberapa hari ini menjadi siswa di Junius Gakuen," jelasku.

"Eh? Jadi... Anda a-anak baru, ya? Kalau begitu, selamat d-datang!"

Gadis berambut merah dan berkuncir dua itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Sontak aku ikut membungkuk. "_D-doumo arigatou_, tapi rasanya aneh kalau kau terus berbicara seformal itu padaku. Tolong biasa saja, ya?" pintaku.

"_H-hai, sumimasen_..." Sekarang ia malah menundukkan kepala.

Senyum ramah kuberikan padanya. "Aku mau lihat-lihat dulu," pamitku.

Kulihat ia mengangguk. "_D-douzo_."

Tercium bau buku di mana-mana dan langsung membuatku merasa tenang. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sejak menjabat jadi Sekretaris OSIS di December Koukou, aku tak pernah datang ke perpustakaan lagi. Kuperhatikan rak-rak buku yang kulewati dan hampir semua rak memiliki tinggi kurang lebih 2 meter. Waaah, lebih tinggi dari rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan December Koukou dan apa ini!?

Kedua mataku berbinar-binar menatap sebuah rak di hadapanku ini.

"Ini... Majalah Bulanan Manga edisi terbaru!?"

Sontak aku langsung menutup mulut karena baru saja memekik kaget.

Ya ampun... ini sih, bukan lengkap lagi namanya! Akhirnya kutemukan juga surga di Junius Gakuen! _BANZAIII!_ Kuambil satu majalah terbaru bulan ini untuk kubaca di tempat khusus membaca yang ada di pojok sebelah kiri rak-rak buku. Aku berniat untuk berkeliling lagi, mungkin saja ada buku lama ataupun buku baru yang pernah kuincar tapi belum sempat kubeli. Saat kedua mataku menangkap tulisan "Novel Lama" di atas rak buku, terlihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang baru saja masuk ke barisan rak buku tersebut.

Diam-diam aku ikut berjalan ke arah yang sama.

Aku berpikir kalau orang itu adalah si Ketua Redfox.

Oh, ternyata benar dugaanku.

Tanpa sadar alis sebelah kananku terangkat sedikit. Laki-laki tipe _bishounen_ tersebut sedang berusaha mengambil sebuah novel yang tersimpan di tempat teratas rak buku. Walau terlihat sedang kesusahan, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya masih bisa sedatar itu. Selain _bishounen_, ia juga masuk tipe _kuudere_, ya?

_Tap, tap, tap._

Cukup jengah juga melihatnya, aku pun berjalan menghampirinya.

Tangan kananku mengambil novel yang ingin ia ambil.

"Kalau kesusahan, kenapa kau tidak min—"

Tubuhku tak bergerak sama sekali begitu pandangan kami bertemu. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi dari kedua matanya terpancar dengan jelas kalau dirinya kaget dan heran. Entah kenapa ekspresi datarnya kini terlihat manis di mataku. Ah, mungkin kalau ini adalah sebuah manga atau anime, _background_ Cagalli akan ada _blink-blink_ berwarna merah muda. Mm, tunggu. Tadi aku bilang... manis?

"_Banyak yang bilang kalau wajahnya terlihat lebih manis jika dilihat lebih dekat."_

Perkataan Nicol kembali teringat olehku. Tapi memang manis, sih.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali tanpa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Hmmm, kalau diperhatikan lagi, postur tubuhnya memang tidak normal karena terlalu pendek. Pantas saja Nicol mencurigai dirinya sebagai perempuan. Wajah dan tingginya sangat mendukung. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kakaknya juga kalau diperhatikan secara seksama memiliki wajah yang sama manisnya dengan laki-laki ini. Rambut coklat yang cukup panjang dan mata _amethyst_-nya—"

"—EHEM!"

"M-maaf, ini." Segera kuberikan buku yang dimaksud. Malu sekali rasanya setelah tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan wajahnya dari jarak dekat.

Mata itu menatap lurus ke arahku. "Bukan buku 'Penyihir' ini yang kumaksud."

"Huh?" Aku memandangi sampul buku tersebut. "Lalu, kau mau buku yang mana?"

"Buku dongeng '1001' di sebelah kirinya."

"..." Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali setelah mendengar ucapan Cagalli. Tadi ia bilang buku dongeng? Buku penghantar tidur untuk anak-anak itu, bukan? Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, kukembalikan buku tema 'Penyihir' yang kuambil tadi lalu menukarnya dengan buku dongeng '1001'. "Ini?" tanyaku, memastikan sambil menaruh buku tersebut ke tangan Cagalli.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk sedikit lalu tersenyum padaku. "_Arigatou_, Athrun Zala-_san_."

...

...

...

_BATHUM!_

_K-K-KAWAII_! Ya ampun! Itu tadi... benar Cagalli Hibiki? Ketua Redfox yang ber-_gender _laki-laki tulen itu!? Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, tiba-tiba saja jadi salah tingkah dan—mungkin—wajahku sekarang sudah memerah seperti udang rebus setelah melihat senyuman Cagalli. Tubuhku pun jatuh terduduk secara perlahan begitu sosoknya benar-benar pergi dari hadapanku.

"Bahaya..."

Aku menelan ludah karena terlalu gugup.

"Bahaya... kalau seperti ini... terus."

* * *

**Gundam SEED/Destiny **Disclaimer by **Sunrise &amp; Bandai (N**ot** M**ine**!)**

**We are Redfox **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T s**emi **M**

**Genre : G**eneral**, S**chool Life**, F**riendship**, D**rama**, R**omance** (J**ust** a l**ittle**?)**

**Pairing : All Pairing**

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, A**U**, I**ncest** (I h**ave** a r**eason** f**or** i**t**), S**ho**-A**i** (M**aybe**?), T**ypos**, **etc**.**

* * *

Laki-laki berambut pirang serta berseragam dengan warna kontras itu bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan menuju meja administrasi. Terlihat pula lima buah buku yang tebalnya kira-kira 5 centimeter tengah ia dekap di depan dada untuk ia pinjam. Hampir semua pengunjung perpustakaan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sejak ia—sebut saja Cagalli—masuk ke ruangan tersebut, walau kebanyakan dari mereka hanya sekedar melirik.

"Aku pinjam semua buku ini, bisa 'kan?" tanyanya setelah sampai di meja administrasi.

Gadis berkuncir berdua yang sempat bicara dengan Athrun agaknya kaget dengan kehadiran si Ketua Redfox. "A-ah! Cagalli-_senpai_, maaf!" Dengan segera ia melaksanakan tugas piketnya sebagai anggota komite perpustakaan. "M-mohon tunggu sebentar," ucapnya.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk seraya memperhatikan keadaan perpustakaan.

"Apa buku-buku barunya belum datang?"

Meyrin Hawke—nama gadis itu—menengok. "B-belum. Mungkin besok, Cagalli-_senpai_."

"_Sou ka_." Ia mengangguk kecil lalu melakukan pemantauan lagi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja administrasi yang tingginya sekitar 1 meter. Suara helaan napas berat terdengar, membuat si penjaga perpustakaan menengok lagi dengan tatapan khawatir. Dari kedua mata amber-nya, terlihat jelas kalau pikiran Cagalli sedang pergi entah ke mana.

"_Anoo_, Cagalli-_senpai_?" Meyrin memanggil nama itu, tapi yang dipanggil masih betah melamunkan sesuatu.

"Cagalli-_senpai_?"

"..."

"C-Cagalli-_senpai_, apa k-kau ba—"

"—!?" Tiba-tiba Cagalli terkesiap dan secara reflek menepis tangan Meyrin yang ingin menyentuh bahunya. Gadis itu juga terlihat kaget lalu mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dengan wajah memerah. "M-maaf, seharusnya aku tidak boleh sekasar itu padamu, Meyrin-_san_. _Gomennasai_."

"A-a-a, t-tidak perlu, tadi 'kan pasti karena tidak sengaja. I-iya, kan?"

"Ya... iya, sih." Dari raut wajahnya, laki-laki itu jelas terlihat kesusahan.

"Mm, i-ini buku-buku yang ingin Cagalli-_senpai_ pinjam."

Kelima buku itu pun kini beralih ke tangan Cagalli. "_Arigatou_, Meyrin-_san_."

Ia pun pergi dari perpustakaan, meninggalkan sesosok gadis berambut merah serta berkuncir dua itu tengah merona hebat. Bagaimana tidak merona kalau mendapat senyuman penuh mempesona dari sang idola. Ya, diam-diam memang dirinya mengidolakan Cagalli Hibiki sejak awal masuk Junius Gakuen. Sungguh, ia sangat bersyukur bisa masuk jadi anggota komite perpustakaan.

"Apa lagi yang ia pinjam?"

Tubuh Meyrin menegang seketika lalu mendongak sedikit. "_O-Oneechan_..."

Gadis yang dipanggil '_Oneechan_' oleh Meyrin itu mengernyit. "Kau kenapa?"

"A-a, tidak apa-apa. _Oneechan_ mengagetkanku, itu saja," sahutnya seraya kembali duduk setelah beberapa menit berdiri.

"Jadi, apa yang ia pinjam?"

Pertanyaan menuntut dari sang kakak disertai nada tak mengenakkan untuk didengar tersebut membuat Meyrin cukup jengah. "Berhentilah berpikiran hal negatif tentang Cagalli-_senpai, Oneechan_. Ia orang yang baik kok," nasihat Meyrin entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya pada Lunamaria Hawke. Tangan gadis itu bergerak dengan lincah di atas _keyboard_ komputer. "Dan lagipula, Cagalli-_senpai_ sudah mengembalikan semua buku yang dulu sempat dipinjamnya lusa kemarin," jelasnya.

"Oh, bagus, _deh_," sahut Lunamaria sambil menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

* * *

*****Athrun Zala*****

* * *

_Drrrt! Drrrttt!_ Ponsel _flip_-ku bergetar di atas meja belajar.

_Klik._

_[Athrun! Kudengar kau kembali lagi ke Junius, apa itu benar? \\('o')/]_

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajahku begitu membaca sebuah pesan masuk dari salah satu teman sepermainanku di Junius City. Tahu dari mana kalau aku sudah kembali? Padahal hari ini ada rencana untuk memberikan mereka kejutan, dan apa-apaan itu _emoticon_-nya? Tidak biasanya ia memberikan _emoticon_.

_[Kau dengar kabar dari siapa soal itu? Dan sejak kapan kau pakai _emoticon_ di pesan?]_

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu balasan pesannya.

Sambil bersiap-siap untuk menemui mereka, aku pun membuka pesan itu.

_[Sejak aku menyadari bahwa malaikat tak bersayap itu benar-benar ada, mungkin? :3 Cepat jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Athrun. Seriusan kau kembali ke sini, ke Junius City?]_

Sepertinya... temanku ini sedang... jatuh cinta?

Ya Tuhan, ternyata sikap mirip preman begitu bisa jatuh cinta juga ternyata?

"Pffft! Jadi penasaran, siapa perempuan yang membuatnya jadi seaneh itu?" gumamku.

_[Jangan percaya, berita itu bohong. Aku sedang tidak di Junius City kok.]_

Setelah membalas pesan itu,aku langsung mengambil kunci mobil _sport_ hitam kesayanganku dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang tergantung di lemari pakaian. Suara kran yang dimatikan terdengar diikuti suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka oleh Nicol.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya, heran.

"Aku ingin bertemu teman lama sebentar."

Ia mengangguk kecil. "Hati-hati di jalan. Gerbang dikunci jam sembilan malam."

"_Hai, hai. Wakatta, wakatta. Ja, ittekimasu_!"

"Hmm, _itterasshai_."

Kulihat beberapa siswa-siswi memperhatikanku dan membuatku risih. Sesekali aku tersenyum pada teman sekelas yang sempat kutemui di sepanjang koridor. Bahkan saat aku berjalan tepat di depan pintu kantin, Ketua Kelasku mengajakku untuk membuat pesta kecil-kecilan sebagai perayaan atas kedatanganku ke sekolah ini. Dengan berat hati, aku menolak ajakanku dan berjanji untuk merayakannya lain kali.

Saat kedua kakiku melangkah menuju tempat parkir khusus para murid, mataku menangkap siluit seseorang yang cukup familiar bagiku akhir-akhir ini tengah duduk manis di bawah pohon rindang sambil membaca sebuah buku. Di tangan kanannya ada sebungkus roti melon yang sudah dimakan setengahnya.

"Dari sekian banyaknya buku, kenapa laki-laki itu malah tertarik dengan buku dongeng?"

Mungkin karena terlalu lama diperhatikan, orang tersebut menengok padaku.

Gawat! Dengan segera aku kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil FD warna hitam milikku sengaja kuhentikan tepat beberapa centimeter di depan seseorang yang kukenali bernama Rusty Mackenzie. Aku menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kagetnya. Bagaimana tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba ada mobil yang ingin menabrak dirinya saat ia tengah bersenang-senang dengan beberapa gadis? Sepertinya Rusty tidak sadar kalau aku yang mengendarai mobil ini karena wajahnya kelihatan ingin mengamuk saat berjalan menghampiri pintu mobilku.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk._

Rusty mengetuk beberapa kali kaca pintu.

Aku menatapnya tapi ia tak sadar karena kaca pintuku yang berwarna hitam.

_Duk, duk, duk!_

Oke, sepertinya Rusty akan merusak kaca pintu kalau terus kubiarkan. Perlahan kubuka kaca pintu lalu tersenyum pada laki-laki berambut merah dan berpakaian serba hitam itu. "_Yo_, Rusty. _Genki ka_?" sapaku dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"ATHRUN!?"

Pekikannya membuat beberapa orang menatap ke arah kami.

"Tidak bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu, Rusty?" pintaku dengan nada datar.

"Ternyata benar kau kembali!" Ia mundur satu langkah saat aku berniat untuk keluar dari mobil. Tanpa ancang-ancang sebelumnya, ia memelukku sebentar. "Sialan, sapaan apa itu tadi? Kau ingin membuatku mati, huh?" kesalnya dan membuatku tertawa.

"_Sorry, sorry_. Ada maksud memang," candaku.

Ia mendengus. "Ck, dasar. Oh iya, sejak kapan kau pindah lagi ke sini?"

"Mm, baru tiga hari ini kok."

Rusty mengangguk paham. Dua gadis yang sebelumnya tengah mengobrol dengan Rusty menghampiri kami. Mereka memperkenalkan dirinya padaku yang sudah menjadi anggoa resmi sejak tiga tahun yang lalu karena mereka baru dua bulan ini jadi anggota J.A. Club. J. A. Club sendiri adalah sebuah klub khusus pembalap 'jalanan' untuk daerah sekitar gunung JOSH-A. Klub ini bukan klub pembalap 'liar' tapi pembalap 'jalanan' karena kami semua—anggota J. A. Club—sudah mendapat izin resmi dari kepolisian setempat untuk melakukan balap mobil di gunung JOSH-A.

"Kukira kau akan ganti mobil, Athrun," ucap Rusty sambil memperhatikan mobil FD-ku.

"Tak ada niat untuk menggantinya."

Senyum jahil terlihat di wajah laki-laki itu. "Hooo, apa karena FD kuning itu?"

Aku sempat diam sebentar. "Yaaa, salah satunya itu, mungkin?" sahutku dengan nada ragu. "Ah, lalu bagaimana kabar FD kuning itu? Masih sering tanding?" tanyaku balik.

Wajah Rusty berubah jadi cemberut. "Sekalinya datang ke sini hanya untuk latihan saja, dan sepertinya juga dia sudah keluar dari dunia balap? Sudah sebulan ini tidak ada kabar," jelasnya seraya mendengus kesal. "Padahal aku berniat untuk membalas kekalahanku yang waktu itu, tapi dia susah sekali diajak tanding." Kali ini Rusty berdencih dengan tangan terkepal.

Melihat sikapnya membuatku tertawa. "Dia terlalu kuat."

"Bahkan Ketua baru kita juga pernah dikalahkannya," ceritanya lagi.

"Kau serius? Marvin maksudmu?"

"Iya! Parah, kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kutatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. 8:00 P.M.. Masih ada waktu ternyata. Segera kututup pintu mobil lalu menguncinya serta mengaktifkan alarm mobil.

"_Bahkan Ketua baru kita juga pernah dikalahkannya."_

Sudah sehebat itukah kemampuan si FD kuning itu?

Aku berjalan keluar tempat parkir untuk menuju gedung asramanya. Sesaat langkahku terhenti begitu melihat sosok yang kukenali bernama Cagalli Hibiki tengah tertidur dengan punggung bersandar pada batang pohon plum. Ia masih berada di tempat yang sama seperti saat aku berangkat tadi. Sebuah buku yang sempat dibacanya sudah tertutup rapat tanpa pembatas apapun. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai membaca buku tersebut?

Karena tak tega melihatnya, aku pun kembali melangkah untuk mendekatinya.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah sebaliknya. Ternyata Kira Hibiki, kakak kandung sekaligus kembaran Cagalli. Ia tak menyadari keberadaanku karena terus menatap wajah si adik yang terlihat kelelahan. Rasa simpati singgah di hatiku begitu melihat wajahnya itu. Kulihat Kira mencium sekilas kening Cagalli sebelum menggendongnya _ala bridal style_. Walau aku melihatnya secara samar-samar karena kekurangan cahaya penerangan, tapi ekspresi laki-laki yang sudah berpakaian piyama biru tua itu terlihat sedih. Bibirnya bergerak seperti membuat serangkaian kata menjadi sebuah kalimat yang khusus ia berikan pada adiknya tersebut.

Mereka pun pergi setelahnya. Aku pun mengikuti mereka beberapa menit kemudian.

* * *

*****CAGALLI HIBIKI*****

* * *

Keesokan harinya di ruang Redfox... Cagalli Hibiki atau Ketua Redfox menatap anggotanya yang sedari tadi sudah sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Shinn Asuka—si Sekretaris Redfox—sedang berkutat dengan data siswa-siswi yang terbaru untuk dilaporkan kepada Kesekretariatan sekolah di hari itu juga. Rey Za Burrel, laki-laki _bishounen_ kedua setelah Cagalli itu sedang sibuk dengan klub panahannya. Sedang si kakak tercinta—Kira Hibiki—harus membantu komite perpustakaan karena ada buku-buku baru yang datang.

Kedua mata _amber_-nya menjelajahi ruang Redfox yang sepi dan lumayan suram.

"Haaa~h, biasanya nggak sesepi ini," keluhnya.

Ia membalikkan beberapa lembar halaman buku yang kemarin ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Rasa bosan semakin bertambah karena isi dari buku tersebut tidak bisa menarik perhatiannya. Mata itu kembali menjelajahi seisi ruangan. "Sepertinya ada yang kurang? Apa, ya?" gumam Cagalli. Tak lama kemudian, ia teringat sebuah benda yang selalu setia berada di depan ruang Redfox.

"RED BOX _da_!" Dengan segera ia mengambil benda berbentuk rumah tradisional Jepang berbentuk mini dan berwarna merah tersebut.

Setelah mengambilnya, Cagalli kembali duduk di kursinya.

"_Saa_, kita lihat, apa ada surat permintaan lagi atau tidak."

Cagalli mengambil sebuah kunci kecil di kantong _blazer_-nya lalu membuka benda bertuliskan 'RED BOX' itu. Sebuah surat tanpa amplop tergeletak begitu saja di dalamnya. Senyum sumringah tercetak jelas di wajah laki-laki tersebut. "Akhirnya ada yang bisa kukerjakan selama menunggu waktu jam pelajaran dimulai," gumam Cagalli dengan nada bersemangat.

"Hmm, dari Klub Renang?"

Dalam diam ia mulai membaca isi surat permintaan tersebut.

'_Redfox, kami butuh bantuan kalian. Tiba-tiba saja kolam renang tercium bau busuk. Kami sudah mencari asal bau itu ke mana-mana, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. Bisakah Redfox mencarikannya untuk kami? Sudah hampir tiga hari ini kami tidak bisa latihan, padahal sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen antar wilayah. Kami mohon bantuannya! –Klub Renang.'_

Tangan Cagalli terkepal seketika. "Kalau kutemukan siapa tersangkanya yang sudah membuat Klub Renang kesusahan, akan kuberikan skors selama dua minggu!" tekadnya.

Ia melepas _blazer_ serta dasi. _Sweater_ merahnya pun ia lipat sampai ke siku, begitu juga dengan kemeja putihnya. Rambut Cagalli yang lumayan panjang, ia kuncir _pony tail_. Saputangan yang selalu siap sedia di kantong celananya, laki-laki itu pakai untuk menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Ia juga menjepit rambut bagian depan supaya tidak mengganggu rencana kegiatan bersih-bersihnya nanti. Ya, Cagalli berencana untuk turun tangan secara langsung mengingat hanya dirinya saja yang sedang bebas tugas, dan lagi, ia tak bisa membiarkan kesempatan untuk Klub Renang hilang hanya karena tidak bisa latihan.

"_Yosh_! Sudah siap! Sekarang tinggal ambil peralatan bersih-bersihnya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan kanan Cagalli yang sedang kosong menutupi daerah hidung dan mulutnya. Walau sudah ditutupi oleh masker, tapi ia masih bisa mencium bau busuk saat pintu menuju kolam renang sekolah terbuka. "Ini... sepertinya bau telur busuk? Atau kotoran binatang?" gumamnya pelan dengan ekspresi datar. Ia berjalan mendekati kolam renang dengan tinggi air sampai 2 meter itu sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Sesampainya di pinggir kolam, ia menaruh ember yang dibawanya dari ruangan Redfox kemudian berjalan mengelilingi kolam untuk mencari penyebab bau busuk tersebut dengan membawa tongkat pel.

Langkah laki-laki itu terhenti tepat di dekat selokan salah satu ujung kolam.

Ia menyipitkan mata dengan tubuh setengah membungkuk.

Di selokan kering tersebut ada sekitar dua sampai tiga telur busuk yang sudah pecah. Baunya benar-benar menyengat saat Cagalli berjongkok tepat di atas selokan itu. Ia menatap ujung kolam lainnya, mencoba untuk mengingat lubang besar tempat biasanya air kolam dibuang saat kolam renang itu sedang dibersihkan. Sebuah tangga kecil di salah satu ujung kolam biasanya menjadi penandanya dan itu ada di seberangnya.

"Hmm, pasti akan makan banyak waktu." Ia menyeringai kecil. "Sepertinya aku harus membolos hari ini?"

Dengan penuh semangat laki-laki berambut pirang itu mencari selang serta kran.

Tapi tanpa ia sadari, ada sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya dari balik pintu masuk.

"Selang sudah terpasang, sekarang tinggal mendorong telur-telur itu ke pembuangan akhir air," ucap Cagalli seraya menyalakan kran. Selang sepanjang 5 meter tersebut mulai mengeluarkan air setelah hampir satu menit menunggu. Ia mulai melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang kini sudah berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Keadaan Cagalli yang tepat membelakangi pintu masuk membuat orang tersebut dengan mudahnya masuk tanpa diketahui oleh Cagalli.

Sebuah bayangan hitam tertangkap oleh kedua mata beriris _amber_ itu.

Namun belum sempat ia berbalik, tubuhnya sudah didorong ke depan.

"!?" _JBUUUR!_

Pandangan Cagalli buram saat mencoba mengenali orang yang sudah mendorongnya ke kolam renang yang tingginya bahkan melebihi tinggi tubuhnya itu. Entah ia adalah laki-laki ataupun perempuan, Cagalli sama sekali tidak tahu. Kini ia dilanda rasa panik dan takut. Bayangan masa lalu kembali menghantuinya.

"Fuah! T-TOLONG! Hhah!"

_Brubuk, brubuk, brubuk._

Kedua tangannya terus terulur ke atas, berharap bahwa ada seseorang akan datang menarik tangannya. Napas Cagalli pun mulai tersendat-sendat, kedua matanya tak mampu lagi terbuka. Ia takut, takut dengan gelapnya air di dasar kolam.

"T-TOLONG, K—fuah!—KI-KIRA! Hhah! Hahh!"

_Siapapun, t-tolong!_

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued

**#Bow Hontou ni sumimasen, minna-san. Saya baru bisa update hari ini dan bener-bener gantung banget lagi #NengokKeAtas**

**Waktu saya pernah janji kan untuk update di minggu yang lalu ._. saya bener-bener minta maaf karena nggak bisa nepatin janji itu #Bow saya nggak mau banyak cuap-cuap lagi deh karena mau nyelesein proyek saya di RL.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat alyazala-san, dinah-san, dan popcaga-san atas review. Saya nggak bisa bales satu per satu karena dikejar deadline (lagi). #Bow Saya juga berterimakasih pada silent readers yang sudah datang ke fanfic saya yang ini :)**

**Mudah-mudahan saya bisa update cepat untuk chapter selanjutnya :D**

**See You Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 08:05 A.M. saat aku sampai di loker sepatu atau sering disebut _getabako_. Sepatu _sport_ warna biru-putih favoritku, harus kuganti dengan _uwabaki_ berwarna putih selama berada di area sekolah. Sudah lumayan banyak yang datang ternyata begitu aku sampai di loker sepatu. Segera kuhampiri loker sepatu bernomor 398. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak sejak berangkat tadi, mungkin karena tidak berangkat ke sekolah dengan Nicol? Anak itu... sebenarnya pergi ke mana, sih?

_Ckleek._

Kedua mataku menyipit. Sebuah lipatan kertas misterius ada di bawah _uwabaki_ milikku.

"Huh, apa ini? Suratkah?" gumamku sambil mengambil benda tersebut.

Kuambil _uwabaki_ lalu mengganti alas kaki sebelum membuka lipatan kertas itu. Setelah menaruh sepatu _sport_-ku, aku pun membacanya seraya melangkah menuju kelasku—kelas 2-1—yang berada di lantai 3. Napasku tertahan selama beberapa detik setelah membaca isinya. Apa... maksudnya ini? Di surat itu tertulis dengan jelas bahwa aku diundang untuk _menyaksikan sesuatu yang akan membuat heboh satu sekolahan jika mereka tahu fakta yang ada pada sosok Cagalli Hibiki di tempat latihan klub renang_.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku segera berlari menuju _gym_ yang berada di sebelah timur gedung utama. Sesaat aku membaca ulang surat tersebut dan sama sekali tidak percaya kalau surat tersebut beratasnamakan Nicol Amalfi, teman sekamarku. Tapi kalau bukan Nicol, lalu siapa lagi? Hanya dia yang tahu dan selalu bersikeras untuk mengatakan pada semua orang kalau Cagalli itu perempuan.

Mendadak kulihat seseorang tengah berjalan melawan arah di depanku.

_Bruk!_ Karena telat menghentikan laju tubuhku, aku sempat menabrak orang tersebut.

"M-maaf! Aku sedang terburu-buru!" seruku tanpa berbalik badan.

Aku terus berlari menuju tangga untuk sampai di lantai dua. Tepat setelah melewati tangga, ada tempat penyebrangan menuju lantai dua _gym_ yang kutahu menjadi salah satu alternatif ke lantai teratas _gym_ yang dijadikan sebagai sekre Klub Renang. Telingaku mendengar suara seseorang di balik pintu berbahan baja yang ada tepat di hadapanku sekarang.

_Cklek! BRAK!_

Napasku tercekat melihat apa yang terjadi di kolam tersebut.

"T-TOLONG, K—fuah!—KI-KIRA! Hhah! Hahh!"

"CAGALLI-_SAN_!" Sosok itu berusaha menggapai sesuatu supaya tidak tenggelam. Aku tidak tinggal diam. Dengan segera kulempar tas dan _blazer_ biruku ke sembarang tempat, dan langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam tanpa melepas dasi. Aku cukup tercekat begitu kakiku tidak bisa menapak di permukaan dasar kolam karena ketinggiannya melebihi tubuhku.

Sial! Tinggi kolam ini berapa, sih!? gerutuku sambil mencari sosok itu dari dalam air.

"T-tolong!—_brubuk, brubuk_—T-tolong!"

Masih di tempat yang sama, Cagalli masih berusaha menggapai permukaan.

Dengan gaya renang bebas, kucoba untuk mendekat. Saat sedikit lagi tanganku menyentuh tangannya, ia terlihat tak tahan dan menutup kedua matanya. Tubuh itu seperti tertarik ke dasar permukaan kolam kalau tidak kutarik lengannya dan membawa tubuh Cagalli ke dalam pelukanku dengan tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kananku, kugunakan untuk berenang menuju tepi kolam.

"Bertahanlah, Cagalli-_san_!" perintahku setelah berhasil membawanya ke permukaan.

"..." Ia tak menjawab perintahku.

"Sial, dia pingsan," keluhku seraya membawanya ke tangga berbahan besi yang ada di salah sudut kolam renang.

"ATHRUN!"

Kulihat sosok laki-laki berambut hijau muda di ambang pintu. "Nicol...?"

Ia berlari ke arahku yang masih memegangi pegangan tangga dengan pandangan bingung. Dengan gerakan cepat Nicol menarik tangan kiri Cagalli dengan tangan kanan ikut memegang pegangan tangan supaya tidak ikut jatuh ke kolam. Reflek, aku mendorong tubuh ringkih itu ke atas untuk membantu Nicol mengangkat sosok Cagalli yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Teman sekamarku itu menggendongnya _ala bridal style_ dan berjalan menjauhi kolam lalu membaringkan laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut ke tempat yang cukup aman.

Aku berlari menghampirinya. "B-bagaimana? Masih bernapas, kan?" tanyaku, panik.

"G-gawat, napasnya terputus-putus." Dari nadanya, jelas kalau Nicol juga sedang panik.

Kudekatkan telinga kiriku ke wajah Cagalli untuk mendengarkan suara napasnya. Kedua mataku melotot karena tak mendengar hembusan napas dari hidung maupun mulut Cagalli. Aku beralih ke dadanya untuk mendengar detak jantungnya. "Detak jantungnya lemah!" Spontan aku mendongakkan wajah laki-laki itu ke atas lalu menekan sedikit hidung bagian atas Cagalli. Aku menarik napas sebelum memberikan napas bantuannya sebagai pertolongan pertama.

"A-Ath—!"

—_hmmph!_

Bantuan pertama tak berefek apapun, kuberikan oksigen pada sosok itu lagi. Namun tubuh Cagalli tak bergeming sama sekali. "Cagalli-_san_! Bangunlah!" teriakku dengan nada frustasi sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"CAGALLI!?"

Seseorang mendadak datang menghampiri kami dan dia adalah Kira Hibiki.

Segera aku menjauh sedikit dari sosok itu ketika sang kakak berlari menghampiri kami. Kulihat wajahnya tampak kalut dan terus memanggil nama Cagalli sambil menggerakkan kepala si adik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lagi-lagi, tubuhnya tak bergerak. "Sudah memberinya pertolongan pertama!?" tanyanya padaku. Nada panik bercampur cemas terdengar jelas di sana.

"Sudah! Tapi tetap tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali!" jawabku.

"Sial!" Dengan cepat ia menekan dada Cagalli beberapa kali seraya mendengar detak jantungnya. Kira melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang sedang diriku mencoba mendengar hembusan napas dari hidung serta mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. "Cagalli, kumohon buka matamu!" pinta laki-laki tersebut sambil memompa napas Cagalli.

"U-uhuk!"

"Cagalli!"

"Cagalli-_san_!"

Sekitar dua menit kami melakukan pertolongan pertama dan sosoknya benar-benar sadar setelahnya. Aku jatuh terduduk ke belakang begitu ia mulai mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya dengan tubuh membelakangiku. Kira membantu si adik untuk duduk dan mengeluarkan air tersebut supaya napasnya kembali lancar dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Kedua mataku menangkap sosok Nicol yang berada di belakang Kira. Napasnya nampak terengah-engah dengan pandangan lega ia berikan pada sosok Cagalli yang sudah berada di pelukan sang kakak.

"Kira! Kira!" Suaranya terdengar lirih namun cukup membuat hatiku terenyuh.

Ia ketakutan setengah mati, terlihat dengan jelas dari tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"H-hei, a-adikmu... tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Nicol, khawatir.

"..." Kira tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan sibuk menenangkan sosok laki-laki yang menangis terisak di pelukannya. Perlahan ia melepas _blazer_ merahnya lalu memakaikannya pada kedua bahu si adik yang masih menangis, malah tangisannya makin menjadi sekarang.

"CAGALLI!?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar dua orang laki-laki meneriakkan nama Cagalli dari pintu masuk.

Ternyata dua anggota Redfox lainnya yang datang. Dalam sekejap—sampai-sampai aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas—seorang dari mereka yang kutahu bernama Shinn Asuka melayangkan sebuah tinjuan keras di pipi kanan Nicol. "HEI!" Aku memekik dan menghampiri teman sekamarku yang sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Kuusahakan untuk mencegah sosok itu yang ingin meninju Nicol lagi, dan untung saja laki-laki lainnya dengan cepat menarik tubuh itu untuk menjauhi Nicol.

"Sialan! Lepaskan aku, Rey! Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran karena sudah bertindak jahat Cagalli!" serunya pada laki-laki yang sempat kujuluki _bishounen_.

"N-Nicol, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melihat wajahnya.

Ia menepis tanganku lalu menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Tidak apa-apa, Athrun," lirih Nicol.

"Hiks, Kira... takut..." Lagi, suara Cagalli terdengar semakin pilu.

Kulihat sosok Shinn terus memberontak. "Lepaskan aku, Rey!"

"Tidak! Kau akan meninjunya lagi, kan!?"

"Aku takkan tinggal diam melihat Cagalli hampir saja mati ketakutan begitu, Rey!"

"Tapi TIDAK dengan cara kekerasan, Shinn!"

Shinn memberontak lagi dengan pandangan tajam tertuju pada kami berdua. "Nicol..." Ia menggeram dengan menyebut nama teman sekamarku itu. Sosoknya benar-benar marah dan siap membunuh Nicol di saat itu juga. Aku sampai bergedik ngeri melihat ekspresi laki-laki tersebut.

"Shinn, Rey. Kita ke asrama sekarang," perintah Kira dengan nada berat seraya menggendong Cagalli yang masih terisak dan menggumamkan kata 'takut' dari mulutnya.

"Tapi—"

"KUBILANG KE ASRAMA SEKARANG!"

Tubuhku menegang seketika mendengar Kira berteriak.

Atmosfir terasa mencekam sekarang, bahkan Shinn mulai berhenti memberontak. Aku cukup syok melihat sosok kakak kembaran Cagalli yang sedang berdiri membelakangi kami semua dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dengan aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya. Penglihatanku menangkap pergerakan kecil dari laki-laki yang ada di samping kiriku, tampaknya tubuh Nicol bergetar.

Sesaat Kira melirik ke arah kami. "Jangan harap kau bisa bertahan lama di sini, Nicol."

_Deg! _Tanpa sadar aku menahan napas selama beberapa detik mendengar ucapan Kira.

"Cih! Awas kau, Nicol! Lain kali akan kuberi pelajaran yang lebih keras dari ini!"

"Shinn!"

Semua anggota Redfox pun benar-benar pergi setelah laki-laki beriris mata _ruby_ yang dipanggil Shinn tadi mengancam Nicol. Kutatap sosok Nicol yang masih betah menundukkan. Aku tahu, sekarang ia sedang dilanda rasa takut. Wajar memang, terlebih setelah melihat seorang Kira Hibiki yang sering terlihat tersenyum ramah pada semua orang bisa semenyeramkan itu saat sedang marah, sampai-sampai ia diancam pula. Ditambah lagi ancaman yang tak kalah seriusnya dari Shinn, pasti kehidupan Nicol akan terasa berat sekarang.

"Kenapa..." Tangan kanannya kulihat tengah terkepal.

"Nicol..."

"_Chikuso_...!"

* * *

**Gundam SEED/Destiny **Disclaimer by **Sunrise &amp; Bandai (N**ot** M**ine**!)**

**We are Redfox **by** Oto Ichiiyan**

**Rate : T s**emi **M**

**Genre : G**eneral**, S**chool Life**, F**riendship**, D**rama**, R**omance** (J**ust** a l**ittle**?)**

**Pairing : All Pairing**

**Warning : O**OC**, O**C**, A**U**, I**ncest** (I h**ave** a r**eason** f**or** i**t**), S**ho**-A**i** (M**aybe**?), T**ypos**, **etc**. **

* * *

Iris _amethyst_ itu terlihat sedih dan menggelap begitu menatap wajah ketakutan dari orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan kini tengah tertidur di sisinya. "Cagalli..." panggilnya, lirih. Namun laki-laki itu tak bergeming dari posisi tidurnya. Kedua alis Cagalli berkerut dengan mengeluarkan suara ringisan pelan. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Kira menyentuh kening itu kemudian mengusapnya pelan. sudah puluhan kali ia melakukan hal itu sejak pagi tadi. Tapi tetap saja mimpi buruk itu datang dan membuat tidur Cagalli jadi tidak tenang.

"Tenanglah, Cagalli. Aku ada di sini, di sampingmu."

Bagaikan matra sihir, perkataan Kira membuat ekspresi si adik jauh lebih tenang.

Senyum tipis tercetak di wajah laki-laki berambut coklat tersebut. "Tidurlah, Cagalli."

Kedua matanya menatap jam weker di atas nakas. 05:13 P.M.. Ternyata sudah lima jam lebih Cagalli tertidur walau selalu terbangun tiap tiga puluh menit sekali. Kira menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka lalu mendekap tubuh laki-laki yang kini sudah memakai piyama biru mudanya. Sedang dirinya sendiri masih betah memakai kemeja putih dan celana berwarna merah terang.

Perlahan ia merasa sepasang tangan membalas pelukannya itu. "Cagalli..."

"Kira... aku takut..."

Dilihatnya sosok Cagalli yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kira. Kedua mata itu masih terpejam rapat dengan setitik air mata tertahan di ujung mata kanannya. Reflek ia mengusap air mata tersebut kemudian mengecup kening Cagalli yang sudah basah dengan keringat dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan harinya, Kira menyuruh duo kouhai kesayangannya, yaitu Shinn dan Rey untuk membawa beberapa orang yang diduga menjadi tersangka serta orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan kejadian kemarin pagi. Ekspresinya terlihat datar dan tidak bersahabat. Bahkan Shinn dan Rey hanya diam saja sebelum disuruh berbicara. Mungkin masih syok dengan kejadian kemarin karena baru pertama kalinya melihat Kira semurka itu.

Di tangan kanannya terlihat sebuah surat beratasnamakan Klub Renang.

Pelan tapi pasti, tangannya yang lain terkepal di atas meja.

"Takkan kubiarkan orang itu lolos dari tanganku," tekadnya.

Kedua mata Kira melirik ke arah kursi kosong milik Cagalli.

Pagi ini sang adik terbangun dari tidurnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Tubuhnya pun tak berhenti bergetar saat Kira melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka. Tangan yang terkepal tadi ia pakai untuk meremas rambut coklatnya. Rasa kesal bercampur sedih kini terlihat dengan jelas dari raut wajah Wakil Ketua Redfox itu.

"Cagalli... maaf..."

_Cklek._

"Kira, aku sudah bawa Ketua Klub Renang ke sini," lapor Rey yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Di belakangnya terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut perak jabrik tengah berdiri sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Takut, mungkin?

"Bawa dia masuk. Lalu bagaimana dengan Shinn?"

"Sepertinya dia agak kesusahan mencari Athrun-_senpai_ dan Nicol-_senpai_."

* * *

*****Athrun Zala*****

* * *

Aku menatap siluit Nicol Amalfi—teman sekamarku—dari belakang. Kedua bahunya yang selalu tegak lurus kini agak membungkuk. Ia juga tidak menaruh tas biru tuanya di bahu kiri seperti biasa melainkan hanya ditenteng. Saat aku terbangun dari tidurku pun, kulihat ia duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan dan itu terjadi sejak sebelum aku tidur. Itu berarti, ia tidak tidur semalaman, kan? Bahkan dari tadi kuajak bicara juga tak disahuti olehnya. Nicol benar-benar tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri sekarang.

"Nicol... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku seraya berjalan di sampingnya.

Ia hanya menggeleng pelan dan terus melangkah menuruni tangga menuju kantin.

Langkahku terhenti sesaat sebelum menyusulnya lagi.

Begitu sampai di kantin, terdengar beberapa orang berbisik sambil menatap kami berdua. Mungkinkah berita itu sudah tersebar ke seantero sekolah? Aku menatap khawatir Nicol yang sudah berdiri di depan konter, bersiap untuk memesan makanan. Tapi ia langsung berbalik dengan tangan kanan masuk ke saku celana lalu melangkah mendekati _vending machine_. Kuikuti langkahnya dari belakang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya. Ia membeli jus rasa kacang hijau lalu pergi dari area gedung asrama.

"Nicol..."

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu, Athrun."

"Tapi..."

Ia tertawa hambar. "Mungkin benar, sebentar lagi aku akan di D.O. dari sekolah ini."

"Tidak! Kau takkan di D.O. kalau kau memang tidak bersalah, Nicol!" seruku.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tahu kebenaran itu dari mana?" tanyanya sambil berbalik menghadapku dan berhenti melangkah.

Perlahan aku menggelengkan kepala lalu ikut berhenti melangkah tepat satu meter darinya. "Tidak, aku yakin kau tidak bersalah. Surat itu... aku yakin kau tidak menulisnya, kan?" Kulihat pandangannya lurus pada mataku. Di sana ia terlihat tidak mengerti tentang arah pembicaraanku. "Kau tahu, kenapa aku bisa datang menyelamatkan Cagalli-_san_ waktu itu?" tanyaku. Ia hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Aku dapat surat beratasnamakan Nicol di loker sepatu," ucapku.

"Surat apa?" Masih dengan ekspresi datar, Nicol bertanya.

"Di situ... kau menyuruhku datang ke kolam renang untuk melihat fakta tentang Cagalli."

"Lalu di mana surat itu sekarang?"

Aku menundukkan kepala. "Maaf, surat itu... hilang saat aku lari menuju _gym_." Sekarang rasa bersalah menguasai pikiranku. Itu semua karena kecerobohanku yang tanpa pikir panjang percaya bahwa itu tulisan Nicol dan pernah berburuk sangka pada laki-laki tersebut kalau ia memang benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Tapi... kalau aku tidak datang, justru keadaan Nicol semakin terpojokkan karena tak ada saksi mata selain anggota Redfox yang pasti akan menjadikannya tersangka secara langsung. Dan mungkin saja... Cagalli takkan bisa terselamatkan jika aku tidak datang di saat itu juga.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku yang salah, Athrun."

"Huh? Tapi kau tidak—"

"—aku memang tidak melakukannya tapi memang hanya aku yang pantas dijadikan tersangka karena sudah dua kali mencelakai Cagalli." Nicol kembali melangkah menuju area gedung sekolah.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga ke sekolah."

Suara tak bersahabat yang kukenali milik Shinn Asuka menggema di telingaku.

"Ikut aku ke ruang Redfox!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini tepat satu jam sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, aku bersama kedua orang yang diduga menjadi tersangka sudah duduk di hadapan Kira yang sedari tadi masih tak mengeluarkan suara. Suasana terlihat mencekam, padahal ada belasan siswa yang tidak berkepentingan masuk ke dalam untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Suara berisik terdengar di ambang pintu karena ada juga yang melihat dari sana. Mendadak kepalaku jadi pening dan ingin sekali menulikan kedua telingaku sekarang juga.

"Kira, kau tak ingin memulai introgasinya sekarang?" tanya Shinn dengan nada hati-hati. Sepertinya ia masih takut berbicara dengan laki-laki itu karena kejadian kemarin.

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari mulut Kira.

"Baiklah, saya akan mulai." Ia menutup mata lalu membukanya lagi.

Aku menahan napas melihat sorot matanya. Dalam sekejap ia membuat ruangan menjadi sunyi tanpa ada yang berbisik apalagi berbicara di ruangan tersebut.

"Sekarang saya akan menceritakan tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Cagalli Hibiki kemarin versi saya." Tiba-tiba mata amethyst itu tertuju padaku. "Sekitar jam 06:45, saya tidak sengaja ditabrak oleh Athrun-_san_ saat ingin memindahkan buku-buku yang baru saja datang dari pusat penerbitan ke perpustakaan. Saya taruh buku-buku tersebut lalu kembali ke ruangan ini. Kemarin seharusnya ada adik saya karena sedang tidak ada tugas, tapi ruangan ini justru kosong dan hanya ada surat permohonan dari Klub Renang yang tergeletak di atas meja."

Ia membuka surat yang dipegangnya sedari tadi seraya menatap ke arah Ketua Klub Renang yang duduk di sebelah kanan Nicol. "Di sini tertulis, _'Redfox, kami butuh bantuan kalian. Tiba-tiba saja kolam renang tercium bau busuk. Kami sudah mencari asal bau itu ke mana-mana, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. Bisakah Redfox mencarikannya untuk kami? Sudah hampir tiga hari ini kami tidak bisa latihan, padahal sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen antar wilayah. Kami mohon bantuannya! _Tertanda _Klub Renang.' _Jadi, bisakah Kiyo-_san_ menjelaskannya?"

Laki-laki bernama Kiyo itu berdiri kursinya. "Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, tapi atas nama Klub Renang, kami tidak pernah mengirim surat pada Redfox dalam seminggu ini. Terakhir kali kami mengirim surat permohonan sekitar satu bulan yang lalu."

"Lalu benarkah Klub Renang berhenti latihan saat itu?" Kini Rey yang bertanya.

"Tidak. Kemarin kami memang berencana untuk latihan di luar sekolah."

Pandangan Rey tertuju pada Kira. "Bagaimana, Kira-_san_?"

Yang ditanya hanya menutup mata dengan kedua tangan saling menggamit dan menutupi mulutnya. Dalam hitungan detik mata itu terbuka lagi. "Kiyo-_san_ bisa kembali duduk." Begitu Kiyo sudah duduk di atas kursinya, Kira kembali bercerita.

"Saya sempat khawatir jika adik saya datang ke kolam renang karena ia punya trauma dengan air sejak kecil. Saya langsung ke _gym_ dan melihat Cagalli Hibiki sudah tak sadarkan diri. Detak jantungnya terdengar lemah, mungkin ia bisa mati kapan saja jika tidak segera ditolong. Saya sangat berterimakasih pada mereka berdua—Athrun-_san_ dan Nicol-_san_—yang sudah menolong adik saya. Karena kejadian kemarin, Cagalli Hibiki sebagai korban tidak bisa datang. Trauma sejak kecilnya membuat Cagalli takut untuk keluar kamar."

Tatapan sedih terlihat jelas dari penggemar Cagalli yang datang ke ruangan tersebut.

"Selanjutnya, saya ingin dengar penjelasan dari Athrun-_san_."

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berdiri dari posisi duduk. "Kemarin sekitar dua menit sebelum saya bertabrakan dengan Kira-_san_ di koridor lantai satu, saya mengganti sepatu di loker. Ternyata di loker saya ada sebuah surat yang berisi, _'Aku ingin membuktikan padamu tentang Cagalli Hibiki. Kalau kau mau melihatnya, kau bisa datang ke tempat latihan Klub Renang di lantai teratas _gym_.' _Tertanda..." Lidahku terasa kelu mendadak. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak bisa bilang kalau surat itu beratasnamakan Nicol Amalfi.

"Siapa pengirim itu, Athrun-_san_?" tanya Kira.

Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawahku, kebiasaanku saat sedang kebingungan.

"Nicol Amalfi-_san_, kan?" Kini Shinn yang bertanya dengan nada memastikan.

Mataku melirik sebentar ke arah Nicol yang duduk di sebelah kananku.

Aku harus jawab apa, Nicol? Sesaat ia melirik padaku lalu menganggukkan kepala. Ia ingin aku mengatakannya secara jujur. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Nicol walau hanya beberapa detik. Dengan gerakan perlahan, aku mengangguk. "...ya."

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari para penonton di belakangku.

"Benar dugaanku, dia pasti berulah lagi."

"Nggak capek apa terus-terusan menyakiti Cagalli-_sama_?"

Tangan kananku terkepal. Tidak terima kalau Nicol disalahkan begitu saja karena surat yang sekarang sudah hilang entah ke mana. Ini tidak adil namanya. "Memang, di sana tertulis nama Nicol-_san_. Tapi saya berani jamin kalau tulisan tersebut bukan tulisan tangan Nicol-_san_," ucapku, mencoba membela Nicol. Aku menatap sosoknya yang masih duduk sambil menatap lurus ke depan. "Saya berani bersumpah kalau Nicol-_san_ hanya dijebak, Kira-_san_."

"Saya juga berani bersumpah k-kalau itu bukan tulisan Nicol-_san_!"

"Meyrin!"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang kukenali sebagai salah satu komite perpustakaan masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama dengan gadis lain yang lebih tinggi darinya dan berambut cepak pendek. Gadis berambut cepak tersebut nampak menarik pelan tangan gadis yang dipanggil Meyrin tadi, sepertinya bermaksud untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Namun sayang, ia sudah terlibat. Kira menatap dua gadis itu secara bergantian.

"Bisa Anda jelaskan alasannya, Meyrin-_san_?"

"Maaf, Kira-_san_. Adik saya hanya asal bicara jadi—"

"—bisakah Anda diam sebentar, Lunamaria-_san_?"

Permintaan dengan nada penuh penekanan dari Kira membuat gadis yang dipanggil Lunamaria tersebut diam dan tidak berani membantah perkataannya lagi.

Meyrin terlihat menepis pegangan sang kakak lalu berjalan selangkah ke depan. "Kemarin pagi, saya berada di perpustakaan untuk membantu merapihkan buku-buku yang baru datang dari pusat penerbitan. Kira-_san_ juga membantu di sana. Terakhir Kira-_san_ membantu sekitar jam 06:45 dan setelahnya ia tak datang lagi. Begitu saya rapihkan tumpukan buku yang terakhir dibawa Kira-_san_, saya melihat kertas yang isinya sama seperti yang diceritakan Athrun-_san_. Awalnya saya ingin ke _gym_, bermaksud untuk memastikan tapi saya juga tak bisa meninggalkan tugas saya begitu saja." Ia sempat menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mendongak kembali. "Lalu soal surat itu... saya yakin kalau itu bukan tulisan tangan Nicol-_san_. Nicol-_san_ hanya dijebak oleh seseorang."

"Lalu di mana surat itu sekarang?" tanya Shinn.

"Suratnya... hilang, padahal kemarin sore masih ada di dalam tas saya."

Shinn menengok pada Kira yang sedang duduk di samping kirinya. Tapi laki-laki itu hanya menghela napas. Ia menatap Rey yang berdeham sebentar setelah mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Bolehkah saya mengambil kesimpulan?"

"Silahkan," ucap Kira sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Pertama, bisakah Athrun-_san_ kembali duduk?"

Dengan sigap aku kembali duduk di atas kursi mengikuti permintaan Rey.

"Kemarin semua anggota Redfox—minus Cagalli-_san_—sedang ada tugas masing-masing dan mulai mengerjakannya pada jam 06:00. Kira-_san_ membantu komite perpustakaan, saya berada di Klub Panahan, dan Shinn-_san_ sedang mengurus data di Kesekretariatan sekolah. Setiap pagi juga Redfox punya kegiatan rutin yaitu memeriksa Redbox. Ternyata ada satu surat permohonan dari Klub Renang, tapi dari penjelasan Kiyo-_san_ tadi, kita tahu kalau Klub Renang tidak menulis surat permohonan tersebut dan ingin mengadakan latihan di luar sekolah. Benar?" Kiyo mengangguk dengan tegas untuk menjawab pertanyaan konfirmasi dari Rey.

"Cagalli-_san_ pun turun tangan secara langsung untuk mencari sumber bau busuk itu tanpa tahu resiko yang akan terjadi jika berada di dekat kolam renang yang memiliki kedalaman sekitar dua meter. Kemudian di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, Athrun-_san_ datang ke sekolah dan mengganti sepatu. Di lokernya ia mendapat surat beratasnamakan Nicol-_san_. Benar?"

Kedua mata Rey menatapku dengan pandangan serius.

Aku mengangguk dan menahan napas untuk beberapa detik.

"Karena kaget dengan isi suratnya, Athrun-_san_ langsung berlari ke arah _gym_. Sehingga tanpa sengaja menabrak Kira-_san_ dan membuat buku-buku yang dibawanya berjatuhan ke atas lantai bersamaan dengan surat yang dibawa Athrun-_san_. Benar?" Kini Rey bertanya pada Kira yang langsung dijawab 'ya'. Ia menatapku, aku mengangguk singkat.

"Saat buku-buku itu dirapihkan lagi oleh Kira-_san_, tanpa sengaja surat tersebut ikut terselip dan terbawa sampai ke perpustakaan. Kira-_san_ izin sebentar untuk mengecek Cagalli-_san_ di ruang Redfox, namun ruang ini kosong. Ia menemukan surat permohonan dari Klub Renang dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung ke _gym_. Di waktu yang bersamaan, Meyrin-_san_ menemukan surat itu tapi tidak bisa datang ke _gym_ untuk memastikan dan lebih memilih untuk menyimpan surat tersebut ke dalam tas. Saat dicek malam harinya, surat itu malah hilang. Benar 'kan, Meyrin-_san_?"

Gadis berkuncir dua tersebut mengangguk pelan.

"Yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang, di mana Nicol-_san_ sekitar jam 06:45?"

"Sejak jam 05:00 pagi saya berada di _gym_ lantai satu."

Aku melotot padanya. Jadi, ia ada di _gym_ sejak pagi? Kalau begitu, Nicol bisa dijadikan tersangka jika tak ada orang yang melihatnya saat sebelum kecelakaan itu berlangsung.

"Kira-kira ada orang yang bersamamu sekitar jam segitu?" tanya Kira.

Nicol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, saya sendirian sampai jam 06:45."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di _gym_?"

"Saya latihan basket."

Bisik-bisik dari penonton terdengar memenuhi ruangan lagi. Banyak yang langsung menuduh Nicol sebagai tersangkanya karena hanya dia yang selalu cari masalah dengan Redfox. Tapi mereka juga tak bisa langsung menuduh tanpa barang bukti, kan? Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dengan sebuah bola basket di tangan kanannya mengintrupsi kegiatan introgasi yang sudah berjalan sekitar setengah jam ini.

"Saya salah satu anggota Klub Basket dan sering berlatih sebelum pelajaran dimulai."

Perasaanku jadi tidak enak sekarang setelah ia menatap Nicol sebentar.

"Bisa jelaskan apa maksud perkataan Anda, Joe-_san_?" tanya Kira.

"Sekitar jam 06:20 saya sudah berada di _gym_ lantai satu dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Saya meragukan ucapan Nicol-_san_ tadi yang mengatakan bahwa ia masih berada di _gym_ lantai satu sampai jam 06:45," jelasnya.

Terlihat dengan jelas raut ketiga anggota Redfox tengah kebingungan.

Aku sendiri juga bingung harus percaya pada siapa, apalagi Nicol sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk langsung membantah dan malah diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Lalu ke mana dia saat itu?

Kira menghela napas lagi. "Dari pihak Nicol-_san_ sendiri, adakah yang ingin dikatakan?"

"..." Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Nicol memilih diam tidak menjawabnya.

"Nicol, katakan sesuatu!" bisikku.

Tapi laki-laki itu tetap diam dan menghela napas berat. "Tidak ada."

"Sekarang jelas 'kan kalau pelakunya adalah Nicol Amalfi?"

Mendengar ucapan Shinn, tentu aku langsung membantah pernyataan sepihak tersebut. "Tidak bisa begitu, Shinn-_san_! Tak ada bukti yang jelas kalau Nicol-_san_ bersalah!" seruku sambil berdiri dari posisi semula. Kedua tanganku terkepal karena telingaku semakin memanas mendengar berbagai tuduhan untuk Nicol di belakangku.

"Ya, kita tak bisa menuduh Nicol-_san_ atas kejadian ini," putus Kira.

"Lalu bagaimana penyelesaiannya?" tanya Rey.

"Kita tunda introgasi ini sampai minggu depan. Jika tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti, saya terpaksa menyalahkan Nicol-_san_ karena sepertinya... ia menolak untuk memberikan penjelasan secara detail mengenai kejadian ini." Keputusan Kira membuatku bisa bernapas lega. Itu berarti ia masih memberikan kami kesempatan untuk mencari bukti-bukti yang menjelaskan kalau Nicol tidak bersalah. Satu-satunya barang yang bisa dijadikan bukti adalah surat itu, tapi ke mana aku harus mencarinya?

Sosok Kira berdiri dari kursinya lalu membereskan beberapa lembar kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam map warna merah, termasuk surat permohonan dari Klub Renang. "Saya beri kesempatan untuk kalian berempat—terutama Nicol-_san_—untuk mencari surat yang dimaksud Athrun-_san_ dan Meyrin-_san_. Untuk Joe-_san_, terima kasih atas kesaksiannya," ucap laki-laki tersebut seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Shinn dan Rey pun ikut pergi setelah memberikan tatapan tajam pada kami berlima, termasuk Lunamaria.

Siswa-siswi yang lain juga ikut berhamburan keluar ruangan.

"Nicol, kenapa kau tidak katakan yang sejujurnya?" tanyaku.

"Maksudmu?" Ia bertanya balik dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kalau tadi kau jelaskan, pasti kita semua akan aman, Nicol," sahut Kiyo, si Ketua Klub Renang.

Ia terdiam, ekspresi wajahnya sulit diartikan. Antara bersalah dan bingung. "Percuma."

"Nggak ada yang percuma kalau Nicol-_senpai_ mau berusaha!" seru Meyrin lantang.

"Meyrin! Sudah ayo, kembali ke kelasmu!" perintah Lunamaria.

Si adik memberontak. "Tidak, Meyrin masih mau di sini!"

"Meyrin!"

"Kalau _Onee-chan_ mau kembali ke kelas, silahkan! Meyrin bisa sendiri, kok," sahutnya dengan nada kesal. "Terserah!" Setelah berucap seperti itu, ia langsung pergi dari ruang Redfox. Kulihat gadis tersebut menatap Nicol dengan wajah sebal. "Aku yakin, Nicol-_senpai_ hanya dijebak oleh seseorang yang tidak suka dengan Nicol-_senpai_. Makanya sekarang kita harus berusaha mencari surat itu supaya bisa membedakan tulisan tangan senpai dengan tulisan di surat tersebut," ucap Meyrin. Ia nampak berusaha menyemangati Nicol.

"Benar, Nicol. Aku akan membantu mencarinya," timpalku.

Kiyo berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku akan bantu karena nama Klub Renang ikut terseret dalam masalah ini." Ia tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan keluar. "Lebih baik bicarakan soal ini di tempat yang lain. Bisa-bisa kita dituduh lagi kalau ada barang yang hilang."

Kami bertiga mengangguk.

Kulihat Nicol ikut berdiri dan mulai melangkah dengan wajah menunduk.

_Puk, puk. _Ia menengok, aku hanya tersenyum. "Jangan lesu begitu, dong."

"Terima kasih, Athrun, Kiyo-_san_, Meyrin."

Sekilas aku melihat Kiyo dan Meyrin mengangguk. "Mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa selama seminggu ini," harap gadis berkuncir dua itu. Ucapan Meyrin membuat alis sebelah kananku terangkat sedikit.

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued

**HAAAI! :) Apa update-nya terlalu lama? Nggak, kan? Nggak, kan? #HarapHarapCemas**

**#NengokKeAtas Ada yang bisa ngebayangin apa yang terjadi pada chapter 5-nya? Adakah yang sadar sesuatu tentang keganjalan yang ada dalam kejadian itu? **

**Etto... sebelumnya saya minta maaf nih, kalau ceritanya buat para readers bingung. Jujur aja, baru kali ini buat fanfic tema macam detektif-detektifan begini. ._. Jadi, kalau alurnya sedikit banyak ngebingungin, tolong maklumi saya yang lagi proses pembelajaran untuk jadi detektif pro *halah ngibul!**

**Makasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan nge-review fanfic saya :) #Bow Big thanks for alyazala [**Sankyu-ssu! Roger! Diusahain buat update kilat! :)**], blondeprincessa [**Haaai-ssu! Update chap 5-nya kelamaan gak kalau sekarang? ._. :) Makasih buat review-nya ya #Bow**], ichirukilover30 [**Terima kasih mau nunggu lanjutannya plus nge-review! :) Soal tersangkanya masih tanda tanya #NengokKeAtas Ditunggu aja ya sampai kasusnya bener-bener diselesein sama Redfox :) Soal FD kuning... ._. Saya berencana untuk gak membahasnya di fanfic ini, mungkin di fanfic yang lain #SenyumMisterius**], popcaga [**Kita doain aja yang terbaik buat Cagalli ya *lho? Terima kasih-ssu! :)**], ojou-rizky [**Dua-duanya yang nolong #NengokKeAtas Etto ne... kalau Rey mungkin jatahnya agak sedikit karena dia cuma jadi peran pembantu aja ._. Tapi mungkin di fanfic yang lain, perannya akan jadi banyak #SenyumMisterius**]. **

**For silent readers, saya juga berterimakasih walau saya gak tau siapa dan di mana(?) tapi terima kasih udah capek-capek baca fanfic ini. #Bow :)**

**Terakhir, kalau readers mau nebak-nebak siapa pelakunya, monggo~ Bisa kirim tebakannya ke kolom review-nya :)**

**See You Next Time!**


End file.
